Eye of the Beholder
by Channell C. Walker
Summary: What if your school hosted a year 'round battle of the bands? Well Kagome Higurashi goes to a school that does just that. She's the new student and has already gotten herself into some interesting situations with the two hottest guys in school.
1. Another School and Another Hot Guy

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer/ Author's notes: So here's my 4th fic now this has been in the works for a year now, so you can imagine my surprise when someone posted a similar story. That's the second time someone's beat me to an idea. Well I'm not changing my story and I didn't even read the other person's story so that no ideas pop in head. So any resemblance to that person's story is completely coincidental.

Eye of the Beholder  
Chapter One  
Another Day and Another Hot Guy

The loud buzzing of an alarm clock awakened the large mass wrapped with in burgundy blankets. A slender hand decorated with large silver rings with red-eyed skulls and black fingernails reached blindly out from beneath the dark red layers. Long fingers wrapped around the red metal clock and hurled it across the room. Gears and springs decorated the light hard wood floor as red paint marred the cream colored wall. A low, drowsy groan emanated from the bed as the pissed off creature began to move. Small feet with black painted toenails stepped lightly across the floor and into the baby blue and cream bathroom. Steam billowed from beneath the door and the sounds of running water could be heard.

Mean while, in the kitchen a lovely breakfast was cooking. It consisted of Buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and a tall glass of orange juice. Friendly conversation is what greeted the ears of the angry teenager as she came out of her three month hibernation. Today she sported fake dread-locks and black, smoky eye shadow with black lipstick. Safety pins decorated her ears and key chains with tiny hands sticking up their middle fingers hung from the pins. She wore a dark gray over-sized hoodie with the words "piss off!" on the back. She also wore gray sweat-pants that were cut to look like capris and rainbow toe socks. White K-Swiss high tops completed the look. 

"Ready to make new friends at your new school, Kagome?" She slouched in her chair and answered, "No."  
Her mother looked up from her food and asked, "Well don't you want friends?"  
Trying to avoid another "everyone needs friends, dear" talks Kagome quickly finished off the last of her breakfast and repeated her last answer.  
"Well, why don't you want friends? I'm sure the kids here are nice." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and began to walk out the door.  
"Since I'm a junior I'm sure there are sophomores and freshmen whose lives need screwing up and seniors to avoid." With that she let the front door close behind her.

"I hear we got some new neighbors around the corner." Mrs. Nishizawa announced at the breakfast table.  
"Have you heard anything about a girl our age living there?" Inuyasha asked while stuffing his face with Fruity Pebbles. Cereal flew out his mouth and landed in the long silver mane of Sesshomaru. A fifteen year old Rin giggled as she watched her eldest brother pick the mushy wads out of his hair and go back to drinking his tea, only to find the rainbow cereal floating inside his mug. He rose from his chair with a look of disgust plastered on his features and began to walk away.  
"Oh, wait a moment, Sesshomaru." He paused in his step and awaited his mother's request. "Could you drive over to the new neighbor's house and see if the girl needs a ride?" Sesshomaru thought before he answered, 'Girl? What girl? She must have said something about the new people while I was cleaning Inu-baka's breakfast from my hair.' "Of course mother." he said in his cool fashion and finally walked away.

Kagome had just made it down her driveway when a black Mercedes convertible pulled up. The top was up and the windows were tinted so she couldn't see who was inside. She watched, confused, as the passenger window went down and a silver-haired teen leaned over.

"Do you need a ride?" She glanced back at her house and saw her mother heading towards the door. She shrugged and got in. Inside the car they each got a good look at the other and both decided that they didn't like what they saw.

Sesshomaru pulled his car around the back of the school so no one would see his unappealing passenger. He let the girl out and drove back to the front of the building to be greeted by his many admirers. As he exited his vehicle a girl, wearing a skirt so short it could be considered a napkin, ran awkwardly in her platform heels and kissed him desperately. Her name was Yura, currently a senior at Nobunaga high school and on the cheerleading squad. She was the most popular girl in school because she was Sesshomaru's current girlfriend.

A red Porsche parked recklessly in the back of the building. A silver head popped out of the tinted window; saw he was only in one space, backed out and parked in the middle of two. Satisfied with his asshole move the silver-haired driver exited his expensive vehicle. He was wearing a tight black beater that showed off his muscles. He also wore baggy black leather pants with chains on the side and heavy black boots. The black sunglasses he wore hid his eyes.

Kagome stood by the door and watched all this with indifference. Her yellow backpack lay at her feet as she leaned against the brick wall. She heard screaming not far away and spotted a group of girls running in her direction. Inuyasha also heard the screams and cursed softly. He reached inside his car and retrieved a skullcap. Once that was on he grabbed a black ponytail, which he borrowed from his mom's collection, and pinned that on. He looked back and noticed that the girls were still some distance away. He hurriedly looked around and saw Kagome casually leaning on a wall. A look of panic and desperation crossed his face as he glanced repeatedly between the crazy girls closing in and Kagome.

His decision made, he raced over to Kagome. Surprise was the only emotion visible on her face as he penned her to the wall and kissed her passionately. Noticing that she did not respond, he broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. The girls were really getting close; he cursed again. Facing the startled girl once more, he manipulated her limp limbs to suit the impression he needed to make. He moved her hands to loop around his neck and her left leg he held up by the thigh. He kissed her again and almost smiled when she responded. He deepened the kiss as he heard the girls right behind him. He moved to her neck and was glad to hear a moan escape her lips as he sucked on a very sensitive spot. The screams of the crazed girls faded into the distance as he continued his ministrations.

He slowly broke the kiss and looked at the face of the girl still penned to the wall. He watched in amusement as her eyes fluttered open and he gazed into lilac eyes. He tried to step back, but found it difficult with her leg and arms still wrapped around him and his right hand somehow found its way to her butt and his left was cupping her right breast. Slowly Kagome's leg slid down and returned to the ground. At the same time her arms slipped over his chest and hung limply at her sides. Inuyasha in turn released his hold on her bottom and breast. 

Kagome watched as the boy walked away and took off his disguise. She knew that he had just used her, but she didn't care. She bent down and picked up her bag and headed to her class. 

"Yura, we need to talk." I stated as I pulled her over to the side.

"What about, Sesshie-boo?" I swallowed the bile that threatened to make an interesting design on the school's marble floor. That nickname always made me sick. 

"You no longer have the status of being my girlfriend." My voice held no emotion and my eyes stared coldly at the barely dressed female.

"B..but why?" Her voice became high in pitch as tears spilled from her eyes as if someone had flicked the 'On' switch. 'Damn.' "Sesshie-boo, you don't mean that do you?" Yura cried desperately, hoping that the loving nickname would change my mind. It had the opposite effect.

"You are dismissed Yura Kanzashi." My words forced their way through like large icicles that fall off the roof and penetrate your head, leaving behind a bloody mess. Yura covered her face with her hands and turned to run down the hall, but her platform heels were too high and she fell. All the occupants in the hallway got a good view of her teletubbie underwear and the school newspaper photographer quickly snapped a picture. Yura's mascara-streaked face turned to look up at me and she glared. If it wasn't for the amusing position she was in the glare might have struck a cord. Yura quickly took off her shoes and returned to her retreat. There was a loud cheer and then the stampede started.

Kagome was headed to class when a loud cheer was heard along with the unmistakable sound of pounding feet. She decided to ignore the noise and kept going. She turned the corner and bumped into something hard. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with a heavy weight on top of her. Her eyes took in the silver hair and immediately thought about the boy who had kissed her earlier. Then she saw the white polo shirt and blue jean jacket. Another silver-haired guy came to mind and she remembered who drove her to school that morning. Golden eyes met lilac and time froze. The emotions in his eyes were to be expected: shock, disgust, and relief. Yep, nothing too special. Wait! Rewind what was in his eyes? Relief? What the hell?!! Kagome found herself being hauled to a standing position and dragged down the marble hallway. Silver hair flowing in and out of her vision. It smelled of... Fruity Pebbles?

She was suddenly jerked into a nearby classroom and she felt hands grip her hoodie and pull it up, over her head. The sound of cloth slipping over cloth reached her ears and she finally looked at the man in the room with her. She watched as the silver-haired man put on her hoodie and then put his jacket on her. He flipped the hood over his silver hair and then dragged her back into the hallway. For the second time that day she was penned to a wall with another unidentified male's body incredibly close to her own.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down to her ear where he began to nip affectionately at her lobe. She took the hint and giggled as if he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her small hands brushed past his baggy jeans in search of his much larger ones. He wrapped his big hands over hers and began kissing down her neck. 'How can I be used in the same way twice in one day?' Her thoughts swam with the same sentence as the stampede passed them by. As soon as they were gone Sesshomaru stepped away from the girl and took off her hoodie. She quickly took off his jacket and put on her hoodie. She tossed his jacket back at him and walked away. Sesshomaru was impressed to say the least. He had just used this girl and she just walks away without a word.

End Chapter

Bottom of Form


	2. New Friends and the Band Battle?

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The voices of socializing students reached Kagome's ears as she walked cautiously through the cafeteria. It seemed that the students were very organized. There's a table for the geeks, one for the dance club, cheerleaders that weren't popular, the popular kids, sk8rs, scrubs, Goths, theater club, anime club, about twenty other groups. Finally she saw an empty seat and by this time she didn't care what group sat there. She just sat down and began eating.

"Excuse me, but who said you could sit there?"

Kagome's head shot up and she looked towards the end of the table where two people sat. One was a girl with deep violet eyes and wild red eye shadow who wore her hair in a high ponytail and was draped in a long leather coat. Across from her sat a younger looking boy, probably a freshman, who also had his hair tied up in a high ponytail. His brown eyes stared blankly at her and his face was sprinkled with freckles. He wore a sky blue dress shirt and khaki pants.

"Well no one told me to sit here. I just did." Kagome replied after swallowing her mouthful of food.

"Well you can just go sit somewhere else because this is our table."

"No way! There aren't any more seats anywhere else so deal with it!"

The strange girl just looked at the boy across from her and they both nodded. "Fine, if you want to sit here then you need a skill. I play drums like nobody's business and he can play a mean keyboard. What can you do?"

"Well uh… I can um… I can.. I can sing! Oh and I can play piano!" The scary girl gave her a skeptical look and began tapping her red lacquered nails.

"Sing something then."

"I CAN'T JUST SING OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD!" Of course Kagome knew she was lying, but not many people knew she had this gift.

Obviously the other girl didn't care because she threatened,

"Well then find a new seat."

"Fine, fine I'll sing." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Don't even think about callin' me crazy. You know you peeped that lady. And when I turned and looked at you, you tried to play it off, but I can tell that you two weren't friends. She was just too nervous. She was lookin' like she was hurt, like a memory had surfaced. It kindda got her pissed. I'm kindda wonderin' myself and you're really no help. Tell me how you two know each other so well. 'Cause I wanna know now. You better start talkin'."

"Alright that's enough."

Kagome let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. She'd forgotten how nice it was to sing. "So can I stay?" Her voice was a little more hopeful than she wanted it to be, but oh well.

"Not only can you stay, but you can also be in our band. I'm Sango and this is my little brother Kohaku."

"Hold up and rewind. Band? What band?"

"I use to be in a band that ruled this school, but unfortunately the two Nishizawa brothers got in a huge fight and broke up the band. So now I can compete in the year long band war that's starting next week." Sango told her as she began to throw straightened-out paper clips at the cork-covered bulletin board.

"Why am I in the band though?"

"In all honesty, we really don't need you. Both my brother and myself can sing, but I guess a lead singer would lessen the burden for one of us. Most likely me since the boy doesn't speak 23 hours of the day. And you're the only one brave enough to sit here with us. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a people person."

"Oh I noticed, believe me. By the way I'm Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome. Don't mind Kohaku like I said he doesn't talk much. That's why he's still attached to my hip."

Kagome shook Sango's offered hand and smiled softly at Kohaku, who blushed faintly in reply. Just then the PA system crackled //The band tryouts will begin tomorrow after school. All band member wannabe's who plan to be in this year's competition need to sign-up for the available bands. And this year's bands are: Perverted Dogs// A table in the back of the cafeteria erupted in cheers. // Gods of Tokyo// Several tables and couple of classrooms exploded in all out screams. // And Tank. Be sure to sign up during your lunch periods or after school today in the guidance office.//

Kagome looked at Sango with a quizzical expression. "Why didn't anyone scream or yell for the last one?"

"Because there's only three people sitting at the band's table and it's unknown."

"Three? You mean that's our band?"

"Exactly." was Sango's simple reply.

"So who's in the other bands?"

"Perverted Dogs belongs to Inuyasha Nishizawa, and Gods of Tokyo would be Sesshomaru Nishizawa's band."

Kagome gasped at this. "The Nishizawa brothers!"

"Yeah, the Nishizawa brothers. That's all people ever talk about. Now that they have some positions open, I doubt anyone will try out for our band." Sango stated bitterly as she glared at her target on the bulletin board.

"So, what do you know about them?"

"Well, Inuyasha is best friends with Miroku Seijin, who plays guitar in the band. Those two came up with the name for the band. I'd say it was a compromise of Miroku's doing. Inuyasha's the average 'C' student, hotheaded, immature, and is very argumentative. He plays the keyboard in the band and does a lot of the singing, though they usually have a lead position. Perverted Dogs has a hip-hop meets rock feel to it, but more rock than anything else."

Kagome finished her lunch and tossed her napkin at the prep table. A soft chuckle pulled her attention back to Sango.

"Well, what about Sesshomaru?"

"First of all I wasn't quite finished with Perverted Dogs. And second, you really need to work on your aim 'cause that napkin didn't hit anyone."

"I wasn't trying to hit anyone."

"Then don't throw anything. We only throw when we want to hit something or someone otherwise it's a wasted shot and, in your case, opportunity." Sango laughed again at Kagome's shocked expression.

"Other than what I just told you all I know about Perverted Dogs, that's recent, is that they need a drummer and a lead because the former are graduated seniors." She took a bite out of an apple as she collected her thoughts. "Now Gods of Tokyo is another story. They need guitar, keyboard, and they may add back-up singers. They usually have a definite Hip-Hop and R&B feel to them, but they sometimes like to switch it up and do pop or maybe even rock. Sesshomaru is the lead and is practically untouchable. He's only had two girlfriends and none of them really seemed to be anything but a fan-girl shield. No girl here would even try to touch him while he's taken. They know that whoever has Sesshomaru will kill before they let anyone even bump into him by accident."

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. What? Did you think Sesshomaru was the social type?"

"I don't even know who you're talking about."

Sango looked at her skeptically and asked, "You've never seen Sesshomaru Nishizawa?"

"I just came to this school. How can I recognize someone I don't know?"

"You've seen him before, you just don't know it. He dresses like a prep with a touch of skater, long silver hair, golden eyes, and a stoic expression."

A memory of pillow soft lips working their way down her neck as a gray hoodie shadowed his angelic features and glowing golden eyes that not even the darkest shadow could hide, flashed behind lilac eyes.

"Then Inuyasha would be a silver-haired, leather wearing, Porsche driving, double parking asshole."

"Ooh, sounds like you met him then."

"I was never properly introduced to him or his brother."

The sound of voices filled the hallway as Principle Totosai fought his way through the crowd. It seemed like every year his respect points got lower and lower. No one even spared him a glance! It was like he was a gum wad on the floor. No! Worse than that he was a piece of paper on the floor! Gum wad was last year. When he finally made it to the Gym, where the auditions would be held, he spotted Kaede sitting comfortably in a corner with her first aid kit ready and a group of helpers ready for anything. These auditions could get pretty ugly with all the rejections that were bound to come. He made his way over to the aging woman and plopped down in a nearby chair.

"Kaede, it's a miracle you made it through the crowd without a scratch!"

"I got here early, Totosai. I just wish that I could say the same for you."

''Oh you mean this?" He said, pointing to the gash on his forehead from when he was pushed down the stairs.

"It's just a scratch."

Kaede rolled her eyes at this. "It's a scratch that can become fatal if you don't let me tend to it." Reaching into her first-aid kit she pulled out all the necessities.

"Fine, work your healing magic."

"I am SO gonna get the part!" Kagura squealed excitedly to her best friend Kikyo.

"Kagura, every year you audition and every year you get the same answer." Kikyo said in a bored tone as she filed her fingernails.

"I know that I was rejected in the past, but I've been practicing and taking lessons. I know that this will be my year!" Kagura was precariously leaning forward as she spoke excitedly.

"It doesn't matter how much you practice; Sesshomaru will always see you as a whore. There's no point in auditioning when he's already made up his mind."

"Kikyo, don't be such a bitch! Sesshomaru is my key to freedom. With him I'll become a star and get lots of money and then I could buy anything I want! FINANCIAL FREEDOM!"

Kikyo had finally put down nail filer and faced Kagura with a determined and confident expression. "I'm just saying that we should compete against them instead of always being rejected. With our talent we could win the competition."

"I have to try out for Sesshomaru's group first!"

Kikyo just rolled her eyes at the hopeless woman and went back to her filing.

"KAGOME THE AUDITIONS STARTIN FIVE MINUTES SO PUT YOUR ASS IN A SEAT NOW!" Sango's bellow reached every corner of the large gymnasium. Soon Kagome's figure appeared out of the mass of people. Today her hair was slicked back, she had the same smoky eye shadow as yesterday with large silver hoop earrings with the word 'KILLER' going through the middle. She wore a tight black muscle shirt, black-leather finger gloves, and blue-jean mini skirt with a chain belt that was wrapped around her hips three times. Black-leather knee high boots completed this outfit. Kagome glanced at Sango as she took a seat next to Kohaku. Sango had her usual leather jacket and clunky army boots, but she also had on a red tube top and black-leather mini skirt. Kohaku had on his usual baby blue and khaki. 'Does he change at all?' Kagome found herself thinking as she began to look around the room. Sango had a list of the people auditioning for their band and a small stack of papers next to her.

"What are the papers for?" Kagome asked as she eyed the multicolored stack. Sango's voice carried an obvious current of animosity as she replied briskly, "Yellow are acceptance papers which I need you to sign this one." She handed Kagome a piece of paper and a pen. "Pink are rejection papers and the white are restraining orders."

"And what are the blue and green papers for?"

"The blue are medical forms, just in case, and the green are for later use once we've chosen our band mates." Sango was currently flipping through a hunting magazine angrily and refused to look at anyone. An elderly woman stood up suddenly and picked up a bullhorn.

// Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the auditions to take place so if I could have all participating band members up front and all hopefuls to exit the gym and take a seat in the lecture hall until called. Thank you. //

For the next three hours rejection, acceptance, and medical forms were filled and delivered. Tomorrow the second round would begin.

End Chapter

# Author's note #

Ok I know that this should have been up the first day A Single Spark was back to normal, but my computer was on the fritz. I wasn't even sure that the chapter for 'You made me love you' had gone through. My computer decided that it didn't want me on the net as soon as I clicked the submit button. Then I had to retype this chapter because it didn't save properly in my e-mail because of my computer's mood swings. I don't own Brandy's song, 'Who is she 2 U'.

Bottom of Form


	3. Making the Band

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter three: Making the Band

Disclaimer: I don't own the following:

Inuyasha

Michael Jackson's – "Dirty Diana"

Donell Jones's – "Where you are"

Alicia Keys' - "So Simple"

"Hey Miroku did you choose those members we needed?" Inuyasha's gruff voice called out to shorthaired teen.

"Yeah I got 'em right here." He held up a piece of notebook paper. Inuyasha snatched it out of his hand and noticed the perverted doodle in the margin. Taking a good look at the names on the list, he snorted. "Freshmen! Is that the best you can do, Monk!"

"They were quite talented. I must say you should be happy that I didn't choose untalented, but extremely beautiful women."

"Well, I guess they'll do." He said as he tossed the paper on the table and sat down.

"I've invited them to have lunch at our table today if that is alright with you?" Miroku looked over at his silver-haired friend.

"Why wouldn't I be fine with it. They'll be eating with us for the rest of the year anyway." Inuyasha began to draw a chibi Sesshomaru getting hit by a truck on the piece of paper he just tossed away.

"If Sesshomaru saw you doing that he'd probably kill you."

"Yeah, but he won't see it, now will he?" Inuyasha glared at the smirking boy next to him. Miroku held up his hands in innocence.

"Of course he won't. I wouldn't try to show him, he'd definitely kill the messenger!"

"I thought so." Inuyasha grumbled and went back to his picture. Suddenly he blurted out, "Man, I HATE study hall! When is this period over!"

"Well, the whole point of study hall is to study, Inuyasha." Miroku stated with his nose in a math book.

"I don't wanna do that shit and you know it. Those teachers are fuckin' nuts if they think I'm gonna waste my time on some bullshit they ripped outta their ass just for the hell of it!"

"I never knew you felt so passionate about the subject, Inuyasha." Miroku stated, uninterested as he began solving equations.

"Damn right I'm passionate about it! Those damn teachers just like to torture kids. It's like a drug for them. If a kid's too smart for their class then they develop harder classes and pile on more work. All those bastards need to get laid if you ask me."

Miroku paused in his writing to look at the seemingly proud Inuyasha. "I don't believe anyone did ask you."

This statement only caused the puffed-up teen to immediately swell with anger. Without being seen Inuyasha had somehow knocked Miroku upside the head and left him with his head in his precious textbook. Mumbling, Inuyasha said, "Damn pervert telling me shit I don't need to hear. That fucking shit-hole is lucky I didn't cram that book down his fucking throat." He froze in the middle of the hallway when a faint sound reached his ears. Listening carefully he waited for the sound to come again. After a few seconds his ears twitched and the sound followed immediately. It was giggling. Someone was watching him and giggling. He began to look around for the source of the noise. What he found was a rather chubby girl with oily pigtails, a pimply face, and thick glasses. His first instinct was to run and never look back, but why should he run? So instead he asked, "What the hell you laughing at?" Okay so that wasn't exactly as nice as he had hoped, but it's too late now. The girl snorted then shyly looked up at him. As soon as she saw his face she blushed and began giggling again. Inuyasha decided to go for a different approach. "Hey Chubs, what's your name?" the girl froze at the name and glared at him.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice grated between her clenched teeth as she seethed.

Inuyasha looked unaffected as he answered her question. "I called you Chubs; do you prefer pig, tubby, fatty, pizza face, mud bather, bacon girl? I got a lot of these." He never even saw the book bag aimed at his face until it hit him across his head. He ended up sprawled out on the floor sputtering from shock. The girl stood over his sprawled form. Her thick glasses magnified the fire in her eyes.

"The name is Eleanor, you jerk! And to think that I actually liked you! You're nothing, but a self-centered, rude, playboy!" With that she stomped down the hallway.

Outside in a quiet corner of the courtyard sat Sesshomaru, studying for his chemistry test. In this spot he was hidden away from the drooling girls and inane chatter of high school ninnies. Shifting in his spot his ears caught the sound of disturbed gravel. Soon after he realized that someone was coming to disturb his peace and quiet. He looked up as he watched the figure emerge from the foliage. Mismatched shoes carried their master around the corner into the line of sight of Sesshomaru. A small gasp escaped the girl standing before him. It was the girl from yesterday. That girl he had used to get away from those crazy wenches. As he continued to stare coolly at the girl. He noticed how her yellow backpack stood out from her odd red and black outfit.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." Was all she said before she turned to leave.

"You may as well stay since you've already disturbed me." His voice remained calm and even. He went back to reading his chemistry notes as she walked over and sat down directly across from him.

"I find it odd that they would have a picnic table hidden away like this." The girl spoke quietly as she began to take out her own notes.

"I had this set-up for the privacy." The girl just glanced up at him and went back to her notes. After a few minutes of silent studying Sesshomaru became restless although he didn't show it. "What's your name, girl?" He asked suddenly. The lilac-eyed girl, who was so engrossed in her work, looked shocked at his sudden question.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi and you?"

He was reluctant to answer, but decided to do what was fair. "Sesshomaru Nishizawa." He expected a reaction like the ones he received from other people that he met on the street; a surprised widening of the eyes and with girls a squeal and a request for marriage, dates, or sex. This girl didn't even seem to be affected by the weight that his name carried. She just mumbled a 'nice to meet you' and went back to her work. For some reason Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied with this, he actually wanted to have a conversation with this girl. "What is it that you are working on?"

She stopped writing to answer his question, "Algebra, but I can't seem to understand it." Sesshomaru reached over and brought her book towards him. Polynomial synthetic division, if not explained properly it could be a very confusing problem to solve. He grabbed her notes and noticed that her teacher obviously didn't explain things right. Her notes were all over the place as if the pieces of the puzzle were revealed out of order. Sesshomaru tore out that page out of her notebook and began to write on a clean sheet of paper. After a few minutes he slid the book and spiral back to Kagome. To her surprise a list of thorough instructions, numbered and neatly written covered the paper. It was complete with diagrams!

"Thank you." It was a soft whisper filled with her surprise that had yet to go away. For the next few minutes Sesshomaru explained everything he had written and carefully walked Kagome through the problems. Once the study hall period was over Kagome was confident that she would ace the math test today. She and Sesshomaru parted ways as they both headed for their next class.

Kagome sat in her history class half-listening to her teacher as he began his lecture. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Inuyasha Nishizawa. "Well Mr. Nishizawa, I see that you are late again." Inuyasha flipped off the teacher and made his way to the empty seat next to Kagome. She noticed that he had a healing bruise on his cheek. He sat down grumbling about fat girls. The teacher wasn't quite done yet.

"Mr. Nishizawa, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No, but maybe my father might have a few words to say." Everyone knew that those words were a threat, but no one really cared. The teacher didn't seem to be affected by the threat either.

"Your father has no authority here." The grin on his face seemed evil as he leered at Inuyasha. This only made a pleased smirk appear on Inuyasha's chiseled jaw.

"Who do you think built this school and signs your checks? My father owns this town and I'm sure you can overlook my tardiness for the chance to eat next week." Teacher seemed to consider Inuyasha's words for a moment. Supposedly he thought it was best to overlook the tardy teen because he began to lecture again.

"What happened to your face?" Kagome whispered to the boy next to her. He gave her a quick glare and then turned back to the lecture. Realization slowly lit his eyes as he looked at her again.

"You're that girl from the parking lot yesterday?" At her nod he said, "You never told me your name."

"You never asked. It was more like a rushed event, don't you think?"

"Uh…well, what's your name?"

"It's Kagome Higurashi, and you never said yours either."

"I'm Inuyasha, Inuyasha Nishizawa. By the way you're a hell of a kisser." He gifted her with a lopsided grin and a slight blush. Kagome blushed prettily, but didn't say anything back. She couldn't bring herself to lie to the boy nor could she tell him the truth. Telling him that his brother kisses better than him just didn't seem right. The two teenagers held a quiet conversation throughout the whole class. Kagome realized that the rude hanyou was really quite nice. His cute dog-ears would twitch and turn when he was especially happy or excited and his face would become so expressive when he relaxed. They talked about nothing and everything all at once. He even told her what happened to his face, though he was highly embarrassed about the situation.

After class they headed to lunch together. Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru and gave him a slight smile as they all headed towards their respective tables. As Kagome sat down the P.A system crackled to life.

// All bands need to have their members chosen by tomorrow morning in order to meet the stage master that afternoon. // 

Kagome gave Sango a questioning gaze and received a look that clearly told her that she would be here after school. Kagome just sat and groaned.

Kagome made her way back to the gym after school. Today they would be auditioning the better people who auditioned yesterday. They had to choose band mates today or else they were out of luck for the competition. Some of the rejects from yesterday were forming their own bands and auditioning for last minute places in the competition today as well. If you don't sign up on the first day then the band has to audition for a place because the school doesn't want to waste time and money on drowning cats and trash cans in a tornado. So far a boy band dubbed 'The Speed Demons' have been placed in the competition. Kagome walked passed a group of girls who were practicing for their audition for groups. They actually seemed like they could sing.

Kagome shook her head at the girls and walked over to Sango and Kohaku and received the shock of a lifetime. The shy freshman had his hair down where it rested on his shoulders. He had on baggy blue jeans, Vans sneakers, a loose fitting white tee and baby blue wristbands. Kagome was about to sit down next to him and begin to wait for the second round of auditions. When Sango's voice floated over to her from the end of the table.

"You look like a jester." Kagome's jaw dropped at the rude statement then she looked down at herself to see that her tank top, tie, and pants were half red on one side and black on the other. She wore one red and one black converse high-tops with matching wristbands. Her make-up and hair even went with today's theme. "Well, sit your ass down and quit looking so surprised." Sango's angry voice broke into Kagome's confused thoughts again.

"Well, nice to see you too, Sergeant Bitchy." Kagome said as she finally sat beside Kohaku. "Hello Kohaku, you look nice today." She was rewarded with a light blush on his freckled cheeks and a mumbled 'thank you'.

"We've got five people who made it to round two. All of them can play guitar. Three of them prefer the bass, four can sing and the other sounds like a cat being bashed in the head with a crowbar." Sango spoke angrily with a teen magazine open on the table and currently distorting the face of Orlando Bloom with a glue stick and animal parts from the hunting magazine she had yesterday. Kaede stood and approached the table.

"It is time to begin the auditions." As soon as she made her way to her seat a small girl with dark brown hair, pulled into low pigtails, and a powder blue baby tee and low-rise jeans, made her way to the table, holding a purple guitar.

"State your name." Sango did not sound any happier and was still gluing animal parts to Orlando Bloom; she never even glanced up.

"Akari Koto." A sweet voice rang through the quiet gym. Kohaku wrote down her name on a piece of paper.

"You may begin." His voice was soft and it was the most he's said since Kagome had met him. The girl played the guitar beautifully. After a few moments she began to sing.

"What it is ain't what it was. What should it be when it comes to you. And how it seems ain't how it is. There's been a change when it comes to me. And oh baby you, oh baby me, oh maybe we can try another day, another way. All in my mind I'm wonderin' why we can not find what was left at the beginning. If I could need you again, kiss you again, miss you again. It would be, it would be so simple."

Kagome's jaw dropped. The girl could SING! Without all the other voices from yesterday you could really hear the person's voice. Kagome looked over to Kohaku who was jotting notes down. From what she could see, Kohaku liked this girl too. Sango was no longer turning Orlando Bloom into an abomination, but still hadn't looked at the girl. Kagome took that as a good sign. After Akari finished her audition and left, a boy with hair down to his shoulders and wearing all navy blue walked in with his bass in hand. Kagome and Kohaku looked over to Sango so she could start the audition, but she was too busy giving Jessica Simpson a "makeover". So Kagome cleared her throat and spoke clearly, "State your name."

The boy bowed and said, "My name is Masurao Koi." Kohaku once again wrote down his name on a piece of notebook paper and stated, "You may begin." His bass was okay, but when he began to sing…

"I'm saying I'm sorry for leaving you, but I wanted to start my life brand new. I was going through changes and could not see that with you is where I wanna be. Nothing compares to you and I hurt from the pain that I put through. Baby I need you desperately 'cause I gotta be where you are. Where you are it don't matter how far. Every second of the day I wanna be where you are." His voice was so smooth; it just made you want to melt. Kagome once again looked over at Sango. SHE WAS LOOKING UP! She actually looked up! She had this dreamy look in her eyes too. Damn he's good!

Two others auditioned after him, but weren't as good as Akari and Masurao. The last person to audition walked into the room. He was cute and preppy. Sango didn't seem too happy about that and went back to defacing magazine pictures. Kagome and Kohaku started and he played bass rather nicely. He also decided to sing more out of nerves than anything else.

"She likes the boys the band. She knows when they come to town. Every musician's fan after the curtain comes down. She waits at backstage doors for those who have prestige. Who promise fortune and fame. A life that's so carefree. She's saying that's okay. Hey baby do what you want. I'll be your night loving thing. I'll be the freak you can taunt. And I don't care what you say. I want to go too far. I'll be your everything if you make a star! Dirty Diana, nah! Dirty Diana, nah! Dirty Diana, no!" He played wonderfully and he could sing. He looked like he could be in the same grade as Kagome, but no one knew for sure. Kohaku didn't seem too impressed with this Hojo person and Sango seemed as if the only way Hojo would even be considered was if he exploded and lived. Once Hojo was done with his audition he left the gym to wait with the others.

"I hated him yesterday and I still do."

"Sango, can't you be a little open-minded?"

"No." Kagome sighed in exasperation and turned to Kohaku.

"So who do you think should be in the band?"

End Chapter

# Author's note #

Well, there you go folks, who should join the band. Akari doesn't have any competition since I put her as the only guitar player and they all auditioned for the place they wanted. So will it be Masurao or Hojo?

I can't update until I get your votes. Thanks.

Bottom of Form


	4. The Stage Master and Miroku

Eye of the Beholder  
Chapter Four: The Stage Master and Miroku's Gift  
Disclaimer: I no own anything. Well I do own things just not the Inuyasha characters.

"So, we've come to our decision?" Kagome questioned as she stood up and headed out of the gym.

"I take it that we weren't suppose to answer that question." Stated Sango as she and Kohaku followed the fast walking teenager.

"Who do you think they chose?" Hojo's soft voice broke the tense silence of the lecture hall. All who auditioned glanced quickly at each other and shrugged. Just then the doors opened to reveal the current members of TANK. Kagome took the lead as they all made a beeline for the small group eagerly awaiting their decision.

"When I call your name please step forward", said Kagome as she took the piece of notebook paper, "Akari Koto, Masurao Koi, and Hojo Chiisai." The three mentioned stepped forward with curious looks on their faces. "Those of you that I have not called may leave. TANK will not be needing you." Looking at the three left over Kagome said, "I only have two acceptance forms in my hand, so one of you will be leaving us today. Akari, you are safe, come and get your form." Akari excitedly ran up to get her form. Masurao, Hojo you both played wonderfully today, but only one of you can be in the band. And it will be-"

"Hey Miroku, watch this three-pointer." Inuyasha jumped up into the air to shoot the bright orange ball into the basket. Following the ball with baited breath as the ball flew through the air. "Yes! Nothing, but net!!" Looking over at the constantly studying Miroku he asked, "Who's the man? Yep, I'm the man!"

"I don't see any point to your gloating, Inuyasha, it's not like you had any form of competition." Miroku stated bluntly while his pencil moved furiously over his paper.

"It's about improving my already perfect skills, not about competition." Inuyasha huffed as he sat next to his friend.

"If your skills are so perfect then why do you always react as if you've just made some huge accomplishment?"

"Why the hell do you ask so many questions?"

"No need to get defensive, Inuyasha, as you said I am only asking questions." Inuyasha was about to get up when he decided that his friend was too engrossed in his work for it to be homework. Reason one: He had yet to mention a single girl. Reason two: Miroku usually finishes his work before they leave school and reason three would be that two hot chicks just walked by and he didn't even look up! Sneaking a peek over the teenager's shoulder Inuyasha saw that his friend was busy drawing in his sketchbook. Not an unusual thing for him to do, but the picture he was drawing was of a girl who was out of this world HOT!! She was in the shower with the soap and water running down her beautiful curves. He could see why Miroku was so engrossed in this masterpiece. Taking a good look at the face Inuyasha almost lost his lunch. The picture was of SANGO! That frigid bitch couldn't be hot if she got plastic surgery to make her look like Pamela Anderson. Looking at his friend in horror he decided to leave quickly and pretend that he never saw the very detailed picture of Sango.

"Yo man, I gotta get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that Inuyasha left before Miroku could reply.

#

"- Masurao Koi. You are Tank's bassist." Kagome announced as she smiled brightly at the shocked musician. Akari and Masurao exchanged handshakes and Hojo left the lecture hall sullenly. Sango stepped up and began handing everyone green slips of paper and received Akari and Masurao's yellow papers as well. As she passed out the papers she explained, "The blue papers are just simple biography information forms. Fill them out honestly and only answer the questions provided, do not give more information than requested." After everyone filled out their forms TANK became an official Nobunaga High School band.

Kagome had just sat down with her lunch when the public announcement system crackled to life. // All participating bands must meet in the lecture hall after school today to be introduced to this year's Stage Master. // Everyone looked over to Sango to ask, "What does the Stage Master do?" Akari, Kagome, and Masurao looked at each other in shock. It was apparent that Kagome is not the only new student at Nobunaga High. Sango just rolled her eyes and began her explanation, "The Stage Master meets with the bands once a week to tell us our challenge for the week. On the day that all the bands perform the song that they've prepared for the challenge the Stage Master is the one to introduce the bands." A round of 'oh's' followed her explanation. The rest of lunch was spent in comfortable silence.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his usual seat during study hall, busily flipping through papers and growling softly in frustration. At that moment Kagome came around the bushes and sat directly across from him. 

"Back again?" His cool tone had no effect on the girl as she began to take out her homework. Sesshomaru went back to his papers and growled again. "Damn psychology."

At this Kagome looked up at him in surprise. She reached over and took the papers he was presently glaring at. Glancing at the neatly written work, she noticed the reason for his frustration.  
"A neutral stimulus becomes the conditioned stimulus after training, not the unconditioned stimulus." He gave her a very confused look so she sighed and began to explain. "In classical conditioning you have a neutral stimulus, unconditioned stimulus, and a conditioned stimulus. The neutral stimulus causes no reaction from the patient. For example, someone standing next to you would not cause you to react. The unconditioned stimulus causes an unconditioned response, which is a predictable reaction or a natural reflex. An example of this would be that a person standing next to you decides to scream, that scream will cause you to jump and become scared or cause your ears to hurt. When you pair the neutral stimulus and the unconditioned stimulus it causes the conditioned response. After repetition the neutral stimulus becomes the conditioned because the patient will associate the neutral stimulus with the unconditioned response and therefore you have performed classical conditioning. In other words every time that person stands next to you you'll try to avoid hurting your ears when that person screams." Kagome handed Sesshomaru his papers back, feeling very proud of herself.

She watched as he blinked a couple times in surprise and said, "Thank you for the clarification. It was rather helpful." Silence fell between them as they both went back to their work. Slowly that odd feeling came back to Sesshomaru. He wanted to actually talk to the girl across from him.  
"Are you going to be at the meeting after school?" What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't want to talk to this slip of a girl, but he couldn't help it for some reason.

Kagome sat her pencil down and answered, "Yeah, I'll be there. I couldn't possibly miss that, I'm the lead singer!"

"I knew that you were in Sango's band, but I didn't know that you were the lead." He seemed surprised by the information, which made Kagome uncomfortable.

"Why wouldn't I be the lead? It's not like I can't sing."

"I never thought that you couldn't sing. I'm surprised that Sango gave away the position that she's wanted for years."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Sango has always wanted to be the lead singer, ever since we started our band, but since I could not play the drums, she could not become the lead. Now, when she has a band of her own she decides to take the backseat. It's just interesting to think about, that's all."

"Yeah, very interesting."

Sango slammed her locker door after shoving all her stuff in it. Turning around she was met with the sight of a grinning Miroku. She immediately began to walk to her next class. "What the hell do you want?" Miroku followed behind her with a small smile on his face and his hands were suspiciously behind his back. "I said: What the hell do you want?"

"I have a simple request."

"Do not make me ask again."

"Okay, okay. I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me on Friday night?"

"Hell no. Now go away." She kept walking to class, but was surprised when Miroku continued to follow.

"I wish that you would reconsider, dear Sango. Lately I have realized that you are the woman of my dreams-"

"I hope you don't mean that literally."

"- and I believe that there is no other woman more qualified to bare my children."

"How lucky these other women must be. I personally find you to be a perverted son of a bitch, who will bang anything with a pussy. I would rather drop dead than be in your presence long enough to have dinner."

"Then how about coffee? I know this great spot." His voice was hopeful, but Sango was not the type to be merciful.

"Do you not realize that you are annoying?"

In one last attempt to sway her Miroku cut in front of her. Ignoring her dangerous glare he offered her a silk-wrapped package. "At least take this gift. I do not ask anything other than that you consider my earlier offer?" Sango scoffed and turned away.

"I'd rather not." Miroku's jaw dropped.

"Why won't you take the gift? It's not like I have cooties!"

"What are we? Children? I just don't like you. Is that blunt enough for you? A straight forward answer, that's what you wanted, right?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you would accompany me to dinner or at least take this gift."

Sango glared back at him, contemplating. "Fine, I'll take the package, but if I don't like it you'll find it returned to you in the most brutal of ways."  
She reached out her hands and gently lifted the rectangular package from strong hands. Miroku straightened himself and said, "Just don't open it until you get home tonight." Then he left without another word. Sango looked down at the package curiously. Then glanced back in the direction of which Miroku had gone. Realizing that she was standing just outside of her class she walked in and sat next to Kohaku.

"What is that, Sango?" Kohaku's soft voice broke through her muddled thoughts.

She looked down at the package again and said, "I don't know."

Kagome made her way to the lecture hall once the last bell rang. The bands were meeting the Stage Master after school today. Kagome didn't know what to expect. Hurrying along the hallways against the flow of students exiting the building she was bumped and jostled by random body parts and objects. She finally made it to the double doors of the lecture hall as the students trickled out of the main hallway. When she opened the door she received the shock of a lifetime. There were over twenty people waiting to also meet the Stage Master. Looking around she spotted Sango and the rest of the band sitting down by the front. While making her way over to her group she heard a gruff voice rise above the noise of the hall. 

"Hey, Kagome! What are you doing here?" Turning around to see that the voice belonged to none other than Inuyasha, Kagome smiled brightly and walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, I forgot that you would be here." He looked confused for a moment.

"How did you know that I would be here?"

"You're in the band 'Perverted Dogs', right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I'm in TANK. I'm the lead singer."

"Oh, so you're in Sango's band?"

"Yep, I am."

"So, you're now my competition."

"That would be an obvious 'yes'."

"Are you prepared?"

"Prepared for what?"

"For your defeat. There's no way in hell I'm going to lose to a girl." At that Kagome blew up.

"You ass! I can't believe you would say something like that to me! I'll have you know that my band would beat your band even if the audience was deaf, dumb, and blind!"

"See how smart you are. If the audience was deaf, dumb, and blind then they wouldn't be at the concert to begin with." Inuyasha watched in amusement as Kagome's face flushed red from embarrassment.

Kagome was so embarrassed about what she had said and how Inuyasha pointed out the sheer stupidity of her statement that she had to get away before she embarrassed herself further. As she walked away Inuyasha let go of his laughter. It took all she had not to turn around and slap that goofy grin off of Inuyasha's face. At that moment she caught a glimpse of white from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to take a better look and was suddenly making eye contact with Sesshomaru Nishizawa. Giving him a small smile she waved at him and headed towards Sango and the rest of the band. As she sat down next to Sango the door on the side of the raised platform opened.

In walked Principle Totosai with a pleasant smile on his face and a spring in his step. He stood behind the podium and took a good look around the room. Once he had made eye contact with every person in the room he nodded.

"Welcome students! As you may already know, I am your Principle, Totosai, and you all are here to meet your Stage Master so that this competition can finally begin. But before you meet your Stage Master I have to explain the rules to all the new faces in the crowd."

He made eye contact with all the new people and gave a warm smile.

"This is a friendly competition there will be absolutely no sabotage or else that band, not individual, but the whole band will be disqualified." With this statement Kagome could have sworn that his eyes landed meaningfully on the group of girls near the back.

"You all are competing for the number one spot and this will be determined by the audience. At the end of each concert the audience will enter a rating of all the bands. The bands will be put in order of best to worse. The band with the best performance will have a rating of 5 and the band with the worst performance will have a rating of 1. Any questions?" No one raised his or her hand so he continued.

"This is not American Idol so you don't have to worry about elimination. All bands will be able to compete all year just as long as they have not been disqualified. I have already mentioned one way to get disqualified, but there are other ways. Since this competition is an extracurricular activity I expect for all participating students to maintain a 'C' average in all classes." Totosai made a few pointed glances at a few people in the crowd and a few whispers began to circulate then died down as Totosai continued his speech.

"If anyone of you are suspended or if you manage to get a detention on the day of the concert then your band can not participate in the concert. Why? Because you would not be able to make it in time to do your performance and suspension won't allow you to be at school anyway. So stay out of trouble. As for the Stage Master's job… well let's just say that what he says goes. He has control over this competition. If your band does not meet his expectations of the challenge then you lose any amount of points that he chooses. After today you all won't see me again until the winner is announced." Totosai's eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together once. The mass of students before him all jumped in their seats from the unexpected noise.

"Well, I think that I've talked quite enough. So, I think it is time that you all meet this year's stage Master!"

A round of applause resounded through the lecture hall. "Here he is, your Stage Master, Naraku Fujisaki!"

The door that Totosai had entered through earlier opened once again to reveal a tall young man with long black, wavy hair and red eyes. He walked with an air of superiority. It reminded Kagome of the way Sesshomaru walks only Sesshomaru had ice to his walk where Naraku had a look of a predator about his person. Totosai stepped away from the podium and let Naraku take his place. He seemed a bit nervous standing next to Naraku and after a few moments he gave the crowd another smile, waved and exited the lecture hall.

"Well, 'ello my duckies. I must admit that it is a pleasure to be back in Japan after twelve years of living in London. As you can tell I 'ave picked up the accent. Before I issue this week's challenge I would like to know the names of all the contestants. I will start with the most popular group and end with the newest group. If you would…"

At that Sesshomaru stood up and gave a short bow. "Nishizawa, Sesshomaru. The lead singer of the band 'Gods of Tokyo'." He continued to stand as the man to his left stood and bowed. He had silver bangs that hung over his eyes and the rest of his hair was a very shiny black that was about a foot shorter than Sesshomaru's hair.

"Harada, Mitsukai. Bassist." When he looked up Kagome was struck dumb by his ice blue eyes. They just seemed to scream "SEXY"! Kagome was so busy staring at Mitsukai that she almost missed the next introduction.

"Otsuka, Hiten. Drummer." To Kagome Hiten didn't even hold a candle to the two band members standing to his right. He was also a lot shorter than Mitsukai and Sesshomaru.

The next guy that stood up seemed a little cocky. He didn't bow and instead looked Naraku straight in the eyes and said, "Miura, Koga and I play the keyboard in this band." Okay so he didn't say anything special, but he just seemed so full of himself. It just makes you wonder why Sesshomaru would let someone like that in his band.

Kagome's thoughts were completely swept away when the last member of 'Gods of Tokyo' stood up. At first glance you would say that it was a girl, but upon closer inspection Kagome realized that **she** was actually a **he** and **his** name is, "Ishihara, Jakotsu. I'm the guitarist." He gave Naraku a flirty wink before all the band members gave one final bow as a group and sat back down. To everyone's surprise Naraku clapped and gave the group a rather warm smile.

"That was a very good introduction. Brief and to the point I like that. Next band please?"

Inuyasha wasted no time standing up and giving his introduction. "Nishizawa, Inuyasha and I play the keyboard for the band 'Perverted Dogs'." Instead of standing like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha sat down quickly and grumpily. The boy to his right didn't seem to share Inuyasha's dislike of the introductions.

"Kawai, Miroku and I play guitar. For all you lovely ladies here I am single and-" His little speech was cut short by Inuyasha who had pulled him down to his seat. Once Miroku was quiet Inuyasha nudged the guy to his left who stood immediately. Kagome noticed that he had a long braid just like Hiten only he had bangs.

"Ishihara, Bankotsu. Bassist." He too sat down and the next to go was a rather petite girl about one head shorter than Inuyasha. She had light blue hair that went down to the middle of her back that she kept in a low ponytail. She also had big, beautiful lilac colored eyes. She was the first member to bow like Sesshomaru's band.

"Tanaka, Shiori. I'm the drummer and it is an honor to be apart of this competition." Before she could say anything else Inuyasha yelled, "Sit your ass down already!" The girl looked a bit upset at Inuyasha's words, but with a pat on the back from the red-haired boy next to her she sat down quietly.

"My name is Teiron, Shippo and I am the lead singer." He bowed just before sitting down.

With the second band introduced Naraku clapped just as he did for the first and went on to TANK. TANK introduced themselves just as 'Gods of Tokyo' had done and also received applause. Now there were only the two singing groups left one boy group and one girl trio. Naraku requested that the boy band go first.

The whole band stood up and bowed. "I am Sekimoto, Ginta and this is the boy band 'Speed Demons'." Kagome thought that the name was a little lame, but there wasn't anything that she could do about it.

"Sekimoto, Hakkaku. Cousin to Ginta." The cousin part seemed a bit unnecessary, but Kagome supposed that Hakkaku needed to say more than just his name.

"Fujisaki, Hakudoshi, I do believe that you already knew that ani." That was a shocker. One of Naraku's siblings was in the competition! This is getting interesting.  
The last member of the group was rather chubby and wasn't anywhere near as cute as the other members. "Otsuka, Manten and I'm the brother to Otsuka, Hiten." Kagome was in complete shock. Hiten was related to someone who looks like he's not even in the same species as him. Naraku didn't even bat an eye to that news. Maybe he already knew.

The girl group didn't even wait for Naraku to clap for the Speed Demons. The obvious leader of the group just stood and began her introduction. 'Impatient much' Kagome thought.

"Hi! My name is Kikyo. Shirakawa, Kikyo and I'm the lead singer of the group 'Dead Witches'." Before sitting down she yanked up the girl sitting next to her. She had short hair and red eyes like Naraku.

"Fu… Fujisaki Kagura." Was all she managed to stutter out before sitting back down only to have the last girl of the trio stand up. She was about the same height as Shiori and had white hair and pitch black eyes. Those eyes made Kagome's skin crawl. Her voice was so soft that Kagome had to strain to hear her.

"Fujisaki, Kanna. It is a pleasure to have you back ani." So all three Fujisaki contestants were related to Naraku. Now this was interesting. 

"Great. Now that we have all been introduced I shall now issue your challenge. This week I would like for you to introduce your band to the audience. Good luck." With that said Naraku promptly walked out the door and left the mass of students to themselves. Inuyasha's band was the first to walk out the door followed by everyone else.

As Kagome was exiting the lecture hall she spotted Sesshomaru standing off to the side. With a smile she made a beeline for him.

"Kagome!" she turned around to find Sango waving her over. With a frown she met up with Sango.

"Yes, Sango?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I won't be able to work on the song tonight, but after school tomorrow we really need to get to work. We need to have the song composed and ready to perform by next Friday. We have 9 days including today. We won't have this much time again."

"Okay so I'll be at your house tomorrow after school. It's not like I have anything better to do on a Friday night."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Kagome watched as Sango walked in the direction of the parking lot. Turning around she saw Kikyo flirting it up with Sesshomaru. She couldn't help, but laugh. Watching Kikyo try her best to get a reaction out of a bored Sesshomaru was a little funny. Since Sesshomaru was currently indisposed Kagome just decided to go home.

#

The front door to the Higurashi house swung open and in walked a rather content Kagome. Hearing her mom already preparing dinner in the kitchen she readjusted her book-bag and followed the delicious aroma. Upon entering the kitchen her eyes were met with a horrific sight. There were chopped bits of produce all over the island and all kinds of cooking tools and containers piled in the sink. Not to mention the garbage that was overflowing with mistakes. Kagome looked around for her mom, but only spotted a very grimy Souta.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She yelled.

"Mom said that she was going to be super late tonight and said that we had to find something for dinner ourselves."

Kagome had to take deep breaths and slowly count to ten before speaking. "So you decided to cook everything in the kitchen except for the appliances?" she watched as Souta took a good look around the room. Turning back to her he said, "I guess I got a little carried away."

She just rolled her eyes and said, "You know what? Whatever you've concocted in here you eat it. I'm ordering a pizza." And with that statement she angrily made her way upstairs to her room and as an afterthought she yelled down, "And you had better have that mess cleaned up before mom gets home!" Then she slammed her door for emphasis.

#

Left. Right. Left. Turn. Right no back to the left. Kohaku sat calmly on a cheap black computer chair watching his sister pace the floor. He didn't bother to pay any attention to what she was saying because the only words he could make out was the occasional "no", "what if" and "damn that lecher". None of which were very informative. Finally, she plopped down on the bed next to a silk wrapped package.

"Oh Kohaku! What do I do?" She moaned into her hands. Had she been looking she would have seen the confusion on his face.

"Do with what?" he questioned. Sango sighed and pointed to the package next to her.

"The package, Kohaku. What do I do with the package?" She still had one hand covering her face, but no longer had her mouth covered.

He thought the answer was simple and softly gave his obvious advice. "I would suppose that you open it." All that got him was a withering glare.

"Of course I'm suppose to open it! The problem is that I don't know if I'll like it or hate it." She said as she lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. After a few moments of silence she continued her thoughts. "If I like it then I'll want to keep it and that'll send the wrong message to that damn lecher. But if I hate it then I'll have the pleasure of shoving my steel-toed boots up his ass. I might even shine them for the occasion."

Kohaku had had enough of the girl issues and started to leave the room, but before he'd reached the hallway he tossed over his shoulder, "Just open it."

As soon as Kohaku had disappeared into his room Sango sat up and gently picked up the package. With a nod of her head she walked across her room and slowly closed the door. Sitting back down on the bed she unwrapped the package to find a rather wide book that was bound in black leather. On the cover blazoned in silver were her name, Sango Tomioka, and his name, Miroku Kawai. With a bit of confusion Sango opened the cover of the book and was met with pictures of her childhood. Pictures of when she and Miroku were friends and practically inseparable. There was one particular picture that was strategically placed in the middle of the page. It was a picture of her and Miroku sharing a rather innocent kiss between five-year-olds.

As she flipped through the pages she took a trip through time and finally came upon the pages containing sketches of her various situations. There were portraits with her many expressions. The most beautiful one was of her smiling though. There was one of her at the grocery store and walking down the street, and one of her glaring in his direction out in the school courtyard. On the last page he had put a DVD. Sango hesitated before slipping the DVD from its sleeve and putting it in the DVD player. Soon she was looking at herself during freshmen year.

"Hey Sango! Smile for the camera!" Came a much higher pitched version of Miroku's voice. Instead of a smile he got a finger. "Just name the time and place." He replied wittily.

Sango watched as a blush made itself present on the cheeks of her younger self as she smiled and said, "Miroku, you're such a lecher!" the camera zoomed in on her smiling face and faded into another sequence. It was the same year, but during one of the band practices. The picture was out of focus for a moment then she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Where the hell is that button? Fuck!………Hey monk get your ass over here and tell me how to use this damn thing." There were a few minutes of scuffling and then the picture was focused. There on the screen was a 16-year-old Sesshomaru sitting in one of the living room chairs with a new song in the making held in his hand. Inuyasha said a few choice words to the concentrating teen before a blur flashed across the screen. The camera focused on Sango being chased around the room by Miroku who was yelling, "Sango you promised!"  
Which was immediately followed by her screaming, "Stay away from me, you lecher!"

Then Mitsukai jumped into the scene, almost knocking over the keyboard, and grabbed Sango.

"No! Let me go, Kai! Please?" Mitsukai just shook his head and said, "You promised."

The next thing to happen was Miroku gently holding her chin and kissing her softly on the lips. Then he smiled broadly and stated, "Be glad that you didn't promise to bare my child!" That earned him a very painful right hook. This time the scene faded on a fuming Sango and faded in on a picture of a present day Miroku in his room.

"Hey, Sango I'm glad that you are watching this. I know that you enjoyed watching this video as much I enjoyed putting all this together. I hope this video reminded you of all the good times we had together as friends and hopefully you'll think of all the good times we could have if we became more than friends. So um…I would be greatly honored if uh…you would consider…at least consider being my girlfriend?" the screen went blank and Sango turned off the TV. As she opened the door to her room she saw Kohaku just coming out of his room.

"Hey bro, want some pizza?" She asked with a smile and received a small smile in return

End Chapter

Author's Notes  
Yes I know that I haven't updated in forever, but things have been a little hectic. My great uncle died then my grandfather died the day before my birthday. March was spent in fear of upsetting my mother so all I could do was write out this chapter. Then I had to spend 54 hours on an art project that I'm proud to say that it made it into the art show. Then we had senior project so I had to spend two weeks with first graders. Then finally I had graduation then spent two weeks at my aunt's. When I got home it turns out that all my hard work had been accidentally thrown out. So I spent the past several days rewriting the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Also Miroku's last name is not a typo. His last name is Kawai and not Kawaii. Let me know about any other typos I may have looked over. Thanks.

I would also like to state that I don't like the word pussy at all. Sometimes I use words or phrases for the sake of the character.


	5. No School?

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Five: No School?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome was lying across her bed bobbing her head gently as music drifted from her headphones to her ears. At her feet lay her unopened backpack. Just as her mouth opened to sing her cell phone vibrated at her hip. Reaching to see who was calling she saw on the screen the words "unknown number" and answered her phone.

"Hey sis, I think your pizza is here." came Souta's voice through her phone.

"Why are you calling me when you're right downstairs?" she asked angrily.

"Just come down here and pay for your food." Then he promptly hung up.

Kagome grabbed the pizza money from atop her dresser and headed to the front door. Upon opening the door she was met with the honey-gold eyes of Inuyasha. Immediately both teens had a look of complete surprise etched onto their features.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. Inuyasha shook himself out of his stupor first.

"I take it that this is your pizza?" confused, Kagome looked down to see that Inuyasha was carrying the pizza she had ordered. He was also dressed in a red jacket with the restaurant logo on the chest and a cap the logo on it also.

"You're a delivery boy?" she asked while taking the pizza from his hands.

"I needed a job," he shrugged, "so here I am."

"But, you're the son of the richest man in town. Why would you need a job?"

Inuyasha sighed, "You don't expect me to go running to daddy when ever I need money, do you? I have a job so that I can make my own money."

Kagome felt her cheeks blush. "That makes sense. Well stop by when you get off and we can do something."

"I can't. Not today at least. I've got homework to do. Gotta keep my grades up for the competition."

Kagome looked a bit disappointed, but understood. "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." He said as he headed back to his car. Then he turned around and he yelled, "Do you have anything that you need to pass on to Sango 'cause I'm goin' over to her house next."

Kagome smiled softly and replied, "No thanks. She's busy anyway." Then they both went their separate ways.

Kagome woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being made down stairs in the kitchen. She rolled out of bed and unsteadily made her way to her bathroom. When she came out she glanced at her new alarm clock and saw that she had five minutes to be out the door. She hurriedly crammed her homework into her back pack and ran down the stairs two at a time, saying goodbye to her family as she passed to go out the door. She was expecting the long walk to school, but was surprised to see a red Porsche waiting at the end of her driveway. The tinted window rolled down and then she was face to face with Inuyasha.

"Get in and quit gawking." He said as the locks made an audible click and she opened the door and got in.

"So what do I owe this honor?" she asked as they began speeding down the street.

"Well, I couldn't hang out last night so I decided that the least I could do was give you a ride to school."

"Yeah, well thanks. So did you at least start working on the challenge?"

"Nah, I was too busy yesterday. We're gonna work on it during study hall today though. How about you?"

"I did a little brainstorming and that's about it. Sango said we would start on it today too."

Inuyasha nodded his head as they made their way to school. The rest of the ride was taken up with pleasant conversation both teenagers feeling unreasonably awkward.

Miroku walked down the crowded hallway with ease as he made his way to way to his locker. To his surprise he found Sango leaning on his locker door, looking none too happy. With a bit of confusion and fear he stepped up to her and smiled warmly.

"Why, good morning Sango. I hope that my locker is comfortable." His voice belied a warmth and friendliness that he didn't feel at the moment. Inside he felt like pissing his pants with the glare that she sent his way.

"Did you think it was funny to give me that scrapbook, monk?" she spat angrily as she pushed off the locker.

"N-no", Miroku stammered as she stood inches away from him, "I was being sincere, Sango, I swear."

Her face relaxed for a minute, but went back to her angry glare when she asked, "If this is some sick joke to humiliate me I will brutally castrate you. Do you understand?"

Miroku gulped audibly. "Perfectly." He squeaked.

"Good, pick me up at six." She said as she pushed past him and headed for class. Once she disappeared into the crowd, Miroku pressed his forehead against his locker and breathed a sigh of relief. Just then he received a sudden pat on the back and almost jumped to the ceiling.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Came Inuyasha's voice through Miroku's sudden fear.

"Oh," he gasped, trying to catch his breath, "Hello Inuyasha. I apologize for my reaction, but I thought you to be someone else." He turned around to open his locker and began to get ready for his morning classes.

"Who could possibly scare you so bad that you almost shit yourself with one touch?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku froze. With a deep breath Miroku turned to face his best friend.

"Sango paid me a visit this morning." Inuyasha's usual scowl melted into a look of surprise. "It was none too pleasant, but on the bright side, I have a date with her tonight at six." He smiled a little while he waited fir his words to register.

"Wait. You mean to say that **Sango** scared you so bad that you're acting like one of them damn Mexican jumping beans, but you're happy about going on a date with that bitch?" He yelled as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Miroku's smile suddenly disappeared. "I would appreciate it greatly if you would refrain from calling her such names."

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor at that comment. "You're actually serious?"

"Yes, I am. I have waited years for the chance to be with the lovely Sango and I will not tolerate such disrespect towards her." Miroku said as he walked away from his gaping friend.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment before running towards his retreating friend yelling, "Wait! I wanted to ask you about the band practice! I said wait a second you perverted bastard!"

Kagome happily walked to her first class of the day. Well, not happily, more like she was content to just be in the hallway because she certainly didn't like her fist class, algebra. As she turned the corner she heard something. It was faint at first, but was quickly growing. It was the sound of excited fan-girls! Before Kagome could turn around and run a sudden breeze blew by and something latched onto her hand and pulled her along for the ride. She was thrust into a dark empty classroom. Taking a good look around she noticed that she was in the computer lab. She turned towards the door and almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Holy hell, Sesshomaru! What the fuck?" she said breathlessly.

"Be quiet or else they'll hear you." He whispered harshly and stepped away from the door. He made his way to the computer in the darkest corner of the room and logged on. "If you have somewhere to be I suggest you resign yourself to the fact that you will not be attending." He spoke softly as he clicked on the internet icon. Kagome gave him a surprised look.

"I have a class right now I can't skip it." He seemed unaffected by her words.

"As do I and those girls out searching the hallways, but since the girls will continue to look for me all day I have no choice but to hideout somewhere until the day is over."

"Why can't you do what you did the last time?"

"This **is **what I did yesterday."

"You mean that this happens everyday?"

"Yes and it will continue until I have found another girlfriend."

"Then find a girl. How hard can that be for a guy like you?"

"I have yet to find one that is suitable."

"And what is suitable?"

"Suitable, an adjective. Something that suits a given purpose, occasion, condition, etc.; fitting; appropriate; becoming; according to Webster's New World dictionary."

"I know what it means, smartass. What I **do** want to know is what qualities would make a girl suitable to be your girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru finally turned away from what he was doing on the computer and looked at the girl who had sat down in the seat next to him sometime during their conversation. Eyeing her black oversized hoodie thoughtfully he said, "Allow me to borrow your hooded sweatshirt and I will tell you."

"How nice of you to ask instead of just taking it like you did last time." She said smartly as she began to slide the hoodie over her head and handed it over to Sesshomaru. She watched as he slipped out of his white button-up dress shirt and pulled on the hoodie. He left his hip length hair inside the shirt and pulled the hood over his head. Kagome was about to remind him of his part of the bargain when he logged off the computer and stood by the door cautiously peering out the plane of glass that took up a third of the wooden door.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as she walked over to stand beside him.

Instead of answering Sesshomaru took hold of her arm, placed his shirt in her hand and said, "Put it on". Kagome felt like she was back in elementary school getting ready for art class, wearing her mom's old blouse as an art smock. So she decided o roll up the sleeves and tie-up the bottom half of the shirt.

"Okay, the hall is clear." Came Sesshomaru's whispered words. Then he opened the door and pulled her out along with him. They made a left and headed to the end of the hall turned a right and went down a flight of stairs and then made a sharp right and headed straight out the double doors. When they made their way to Sesshomaru's car successfully Kagome finally decided to say something.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshomaru unlocked his door and got in. Kagome opened the passenger door and repeated her question. "I'm leaving. Now get in." He put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"I'm not getting in. you do realize that you're skipping school, right?"

"We weren't going to class anyway so what's the difference?"

"We were at least in the building!" Sesshomaru sighed and then Kagome was suddenly in the passenger seat before she could blink. Sesshomaru peeled out of the school parking lot and headed for the freeway. "This is kidnapping." Kagome said as she stuffed her bag on the floor in front of her and crossed her arms.

"Thank you for your lovely observation." He said without looking at her childish display.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Kagome began to play with one of her faux dreads as silence fell between the two. After a few minutes she asked, "So, how did I end up in this situation again?"

"You ended up in this situation just by being associated with me. You are truly blessed."

"I'm blessed because I'm 'associated' with you? That's rich."

"There are at least a hundred girls that would give anything to be where you are."

By that, you mean sitting in your car going god knows where?"

"Exactly."

"You are so arrogant."

"I know, right?"

"Argh!" Kagome threw her hands up in frustration and sat quietly rest of the ride.

"You are fucking kidding me." Kagome said while Sesshomaru guided his car into a parking space. "You brought me to the mall?"

"Do you have somewhere else to be?" he asked as he got out of the car. Seeing this Kagome hurried to also exit the vehicle.

"It's called school. You know, that brick building that we just left?" she swung her book-bag over her shoulder and followed him into the mall.

"Would you have rather sat in that computer lab all day and wait for those girls to find us?"

"I would rather have been in class and continue to fail miserably at math!" she yelled while making exaggerated hand gestures behind his back. There was hardly anybody in the mall this early so she didn't feel the need to keep her voice down. Sesshomaru turned into an electronics store and began browsing.

"Can't you just live a little?" he asked while picking up a model cell phone and examining it.

"I have a life and I'd like to keep living which, by the way, if my mom hears about this little outing she'll kill me."

Suddenly Sesshomaru spun around to face her as he said, "Look, I brought you out here to have fun. Now either you liven up or shut up." Kagome was about to retort, but thought better of it and decided to pout instead. Feeling satisfied with her decision Sesshomaru continued to look around the store.

Sango sat in study hall next to Kohaku. This was one of the two classes they shared, not including lunch. Not too far away she saw Inuyasha and Miroku huddled at a table in deep conversation. She let loose a sigh and closed her math book.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kohaku whispered next to her.

She sighed again before answering, "I have no idea what I gotten myself into. Miroku and I have become so different since freshman year or at least I've changed. I feel as though I don't know him anymore."

"Maybe it's better that way."

"How can it be good to not know someone that was once a close friend?"

"You have the chance to become reacquainted with each other. Maybe he can bring things out of you that you forgot you had. Maybe you can help him see things that he was blind to before. If you give it a chance, Sango, then you may have the makings of a wonderful relationship."

"Since when did you become so wise?" she said as she reached out and hugged him to her side.

"Do you think that I have a chance of getting laid on the first date?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha so as not to be overheard.

"This is Sango Tomioka we're talking about. There is not a chance in hell."

"How far do you think I'll get?"

"I'll be surprised if you can touch her at all. Why are you sex scheming anyway?"

"Did you honestly believe that I would do anything else?"

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are we going to do all day?" Kagome whined as she followed Sesshomaru to another store. She paid no attention to where they were and only took notice when he tossed an article of clothing on her head. "What the hell?"

"Try it on." He said and promptly took a seat in front of an empty fitting room door. Kagome carefully pulled the item off of her head and took a look at it. A **good **look.

"No way. There's no way in hell you're getting me to try on a bikini!"

He gave her a cool look as he said, "Why? Are you hiding something underneath your sweatshirts and baggy pants?"

"No! It's just against all my beliefs to wear something so revealing."

"Somehow," Sesshomaru rose from his seat gracefully and walked over to her, "I highly doubt that that's the case."

"Fine then, don't believe me, but I'm not wearing-" Kagome had suddenly found herself in the fitting room. She tried the door only to find that it wouldn't open. "This is not funny Sesshomaru! LET ME OUT!!"

"Try it on." Kagome looked at the orange bikini and sighed. 'What harm would it do?'

Sesshomaru stood outside the door listening intently for a violent reaction. Hearing nothing he sat back down and waited. After a few minutes the door opened hesitantly. Kagome's lilac eyes peeked through the crack and upon seeing him waiting she quickly ducked back in.

"Kagome." His voice carried a sense of authority and a hint of impatience. He heard her sigh within the room and then the door opened once again. Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face intently as she stepped out of the fitting room. She noticed that his eyes widened minutely and his jaw went slack though not gapingly so. Did she really look that bad?

She was more beautiful than she gave herself credit. It was a wonder that she would want to hide all that underneath baggy clothes and funky hairstyles. Although the dreads don't look half bad when she's wearing practically nothing.

"You can say something at anytime, you know?" her words cut through his thoughts.

"It is suitable. Go change so that we can go."

When Kagome came back out dressed in Sesshomaru's dress shirt, white tee and baggy pants she walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing in line at the cash register. When the cashier saw her swimsuit she immediately suggested that she get the matching flip-flops with the flower decoration. Kagome cringed as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Within minutes they were back in the parking lot, shopping bag in hand. "Where to now?" Kagome asked as she added the shopping bag to the book-bag at her feet.

"You'll see when we get there."

End Chapter

Author's Note

I know that I haven't updated in six months, but I really don't have any excuses this time. I'm a procrastinator so sticking with my own due dates becomes difficult. I'm working on it though. In fact, I'm working on the next chapter right now and I'll try to have posted soon.


	6. The Band Meeting

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Six: The Band Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The ride to wherever took so long that Kagome eventually fell asleep in the passenger seat. She had stayed awake for the first hour, but when it looked like Sesshomaru wasn't inclined to conversation she silently drifted off. Sesshomaru didn't mind the fact that his passenger had fallen into unconsciousness. In fact he preferred the silence and lack of distraction. It had been such a long time since he had taken this route that he really needed to concentrate on his driving. Once they had finally arrived, after three hours of driving, Sesshomaru decided to wake Kagome.

Kagome was jarred from her sleep by a sharp jolt of her body. Her eyes blinking furiously she finally focused on the form of Sesshomaru. She then realized that he had given her one good shove to wake her up and that meant that she had fallen asleep while he was driving. She began to feel bad when he said, "Get out of my car before you drool on my leather". Then he slid out of is car and walked over to a house. That statement had erased any guilt that she felt for leaving him alone on such a long drive and just made her angry. She scrambled out of his 'precious' car taking all of her things with her and ran to catch up with him. But not before checking around her mouth just incase his statement was true. It wasn't.

"I was not drooling and you know it, Sesshomaru!"

"I did not say that you were drooling, I merely said that you should get out of my car before you began drooling."

"But I had to be asleep for a while before you said that."

"Two hours to be exact and given the average four hour sleep cycle you would have eventually entered REM and your muscles would have relaxed, thus your jaw would become slack and you would have drooled on my leather. Gathering that sleep cycles are different for everyone I thought two hours was a good length of time to allow you to sleep."

"I see that someone has been reading his psych book. So it had nothing to do with the fact that we had apparently arrived at your chosen destination?"

"The arrival was a contributing factor of getting you out of my car awake." He said, ignoring her first comment.

"I can't believe you! You make me skip school just to bring me out to the of nowhere and now you're saying that I drool?"

"You catch on quick." With that said, Sesshomaru went inside the house.

Kagome came out of the room that Sesshomaru had assigned to her dressed in the orange bikini with a huge towel wrapped around her. When she finally made her way downstairs she saw Sesshomaru on the phone in the kitchen so she just sat down at the island and waited.

Once Sesshomaru was off the phone he said, "The pizza is on its way, your absence at school is not only covered, but excused, and now we can chill on the beach." Kagome sat there dumbfounded.

"You got all of that done in just ten minutes?"

"Good, aren't I?"

"I'll say."

School had let out for the day and Sango was practically shaking with nervousness. She had to go home and get ready for her date with Miroku. She didn't know what to wear, how her hair should look, or how to do her make-up. She was completely screwed. Just then Kohaku walked up to her. "I suppose that the band meeting is off?"

"Oh shit! That's right. I completely for got about that. I was too wrapped up in my date. Oh damn!" She quickly whipped out her cellphone and began calling everyone. She hadn't seen anyone all day and couldn't figure out why everyone was MIA today, but she probably wouldn't have noticed if they had sat down right next to her at all through out the day.

So far, she had found out that mostly everyone was busy today anyway with projects, presentations, and work. Now all she had to do was call Kagome. Once Kagome answered her cell Sango could hear a T.V in the background.

"Speak."

"Kagome, where are you? I didn't see you at lunch today." not exactly what she intended to say, but things happen.

"I'll tell you later. Anything else?" Just then it sounded like someone was laughing. Some guy to be exact.

"Who are you with?" Again, she didn't mean to ask, but curiosity is hard to ignore.

"A friend. Is there a reason you called or did you just feel like playing mom for the day?"

"Look! You don't show up for school and we had a band meeting scheduled for today and no one knows where you

are. Of course I'm going to ask questions. Now, where are you and with whom?" Damn curiosity.

"I'll give you the full report tonight. Is that all?"

"No, I was calling to let you know that the meeting was cancelled because I have a date tonight. We'll meet tomorrow morning at 11. Got it?"

"Yeah, and I want a full report from you on my desk by tomorrow morning, missy."

"It's as good as done ma'am." With that Sango hung up the phone and continued to stress about her date.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked as he offered Kagome the popcorn.

"Just Sango telling me that the band meeting is cancelled." She said as she took a handful of popcorn, tossed one in the sir and caught it in her mouth.

"What was the meeting for?"

"Brainstorming for our song."

"My band just appointed songwriters. They come up with several songs for a challenge and we vote on the best."

"Well, not everyone is as experienced with this contest as you are."

"I guess not. What movie do you want to watch next?"

"MADAGASCAR!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just love those monkey/ squirrel/ lemur things. ' Physically fit, physically fit, physically, physically, physically fit!' Love 'em."

"I must say that you have some issues that you need to deal with."

"Too spiky, too metallic, too dark, too... too WRONG!" Sango stood there glaring at her closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear on her date. Hearing her shout of frustration, Kohaku quietly made his way into her room. He laid a rather large box on her bed and walked out as quietly as he came in. Sango, who was focused on her closet didn't notice her brother or the box he left. She did, however, notice it when she sat on it. "What the hell?" She said as she turned around to see what it was that she sat on.

"What's this?" She said as she opened the slightly squashed package. Inside was a beautiful forest green dress with matching shoes and handbag. There was also a note lying on top that said:

Have fun on your date tonight.

-Kohaku

'I'll be sure to thank him later.' She thought as she ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Kagome opened the back door to her house as quietly as she could. From outside it looked as if everyone had gone to bed. There were no lights on anywhere. Kagome closed the door and prayed that it wouldn't creak. She crept silently through the kitchen and into the living room. As she passed the chair with the back facing her she suddenly got a vision of her mother sitting there waiting for her like in the movies. She made her way upstairs and successfully entered her bedroom. As she closed the door a light came on behind her. The only thing that she could think of was, 'damn'. She spun around quickly to face her mother who had made herself rather comfy on her bed.

"Hello, mother." She said automatically.

"Hello, Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said looking sternly at her daughter. "The funniest thing happened to me today. I went to work and had a relatively easy workload. I come home expecting both of my children to be at home ready to eat dinner. Do you know what I found, Kagome?"

Kagome gulped and asked, "what did you find, mother?"

"I found your thirteen year old brother in his room playing video games by himself. You know what he told me when

I asked about you?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No, what did he say?"

"He told me that he hadn't seen you all day, that you hadn't come home yet. I don't mind you going out after school, but I do expect you to tell someone where you are going. Do you understand me? Am I being clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now where were you all night?"

"The most popular guy in school chose me to spend his day with and I couldn't possibly turn him down."

"The most popular guy in school, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

Her mother did the most unusual thing at this news. She slid off of the bed beaming from ear to ear and gave her daughter a hug. Then she said, "It's good to see you making friends, dear. Though, the next time you go out please leave a note."

At this, Kagome thought, 'I would have had I been able to or even knew where I was going or for how long." Her mother left he room smiling and Kagome had gotten off without punishment. Now, all Kagome wanted to do was sleep, so she fell face first on to her bed and as she glanced at her new clock by her beside. It read: 1:43 am.

Kagome opened her eyes and was immediately faced with the clock, which read: 10:26 am. It took a few moments for her to come to, but when she finally realized her plans for today she sprung from her bed and raced to her bathroom. She was out of the house by 10:45 am and was sprinting to Sango's house.

'Where is Kagome? The meeting is about to start.' Sango thought. Just then Kagome came bursting through Sango's bedroom door. She stood in the doorway desperately trying to get sir into her lungs. Sango rolled her eyes and said,

"Well, now that you've finally arrived we can start the meeting. The challenge was only to introduce us to the audience. So, we need a song that will represent us as a group and more importantly it has to be a good song for Kagome. Any ideas?"

Akari, who was sitting on Sango's computer chair, spoke up. "So it has to be a song for Kagome?"

"Well, let's just put it this way; she can't sing a song that directly says that she's a guy. Is that good?"

"So she can be portrayed as a lesbian just as long as we don't call her a boy?" Masurao said from his spot on the

floor.

"Right"

"Now that my sexuality is completely up in the air for the rest of the year; how about some song ideas?" Kagome said as she looked rather miffed in her spot by the door.

"I think we should do an upbeat song. We seem like a lively group of people." Akari said.

"Though, most of us are pretty edgy if not dark." added Masurao.

"So let's do something that brings those together." Sango suggested as she adjusted her position on the bed.

"Let's make a song that has all of our characteristics in it, but it's all about me. I don't mean that in a narcissistic way either." Kagome said.

Masurao decided to add his own opinion to the conversation by saying, "Well if it's going to be edgy then the song will have to make you sound confident."

"It looks like we know what we're doing then. Let's get to writing." Sango said as Kohaku got his notebook and pen ready.

As most of the members left Sango's bedroom leaving behind Kagome and Sango they both sat on the bed t begin the most important conversation of the day. Both had been waiting for this moment since their phone conversation the previous day.

"Okay, so you have to tell me everything." Kagome got comfortable on the bed. Sango looked a bit embarrassed about last night's date. "I take it that the date went well?"

Sango's reply was a blushing nod. Kagome was rocking in her spot with anticipation when she screamed, "Spill it already!"

Sango's expression changed in an instant as she began, " The Monk picked me up at six o'clock on the dot. Then we went to this cheesy Italian restaurant, but at least he tried." She obviously had gotten over her embarrassment because she was right back to being the tough girl.

"What were you guys wearing?"

Sango gave her a once over before coming back with, "What are you wearing?"

Kagome looked down to see that had Tigger slippers on her feet followed by her rainbow toe socks, hot pink Bermuda shorts, red plaid skirt and a yellow T-shirt, and frowned.

"What? You don't like my new look?" Sango just shook her head. She got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress she had worn on her date.

"Wow, I bet you looked hot in that!" Kagome said from her twisted position the bed.

Sango shrugged and said, "He didn't seem repulsed by it, so I guess I did."

"Well, duh!"

"Anyway, after dinner we went to see this really cool band in concert."

"Really? He took you to a concert? Hey! You never said what he was wearing!"

"Ugh! If you care so much... he wore a white button-up with black pants. Okay?"

"That's it? He had better of looked damn good in such a plain outfit. Anyway, how was the concert?"

Sango plopped back down on the bed and shrugged. "The band was cool."

Kagome looked exasperated as she said, "Yeah, you said that already."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something about Miroku, maybe?"

"We KISSED, alright? We kissed and I liked it. Can you believe that? I actually liked it."

"Whoa! You kissed on the first date? You little slut." Kagome said sarcastically.

Then Sango switched gears instantly, "Speaking of sluts. Who were you with all day yesterday?"

Kagome's shock was evident. "Oh... um ehomaru." She muttered as she turned away.

"Who? I didn't catch that."

"Sesshomaru. I was with Sesshomaru."

"This is a nice bit of information. Since when are you and Sesshomaru friends?"

"Look, it just kind of ... happened. Don't look at me that way. I'm being honest!"

"It just happened?" Sango looked rather skeptical at this. "So what did you guys "just happen" to do all day?

"Oh well, you know," Kagome said as she began to edge towards the door, "we just hung out. That's all."

As she reached the door Sango said, "So after all you just put me through all I get is "we just hung out"?"

"Pretty much." Kagome opened the door. "It's not like we kissed." She laughed and then dashed out the door.

Sango sat in her room fuming.

Author's Note

Hey! I know that this is short and crappy, but I was working through a bit of writer's block. I split this chapter in two so the next chapter will come out in about two weeks.


	7. The Introduction Challenge

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Seven: The Introduction Challenge

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be making lots of money making new mangas. I also do not own these songs: Faint-Linkin' Park, Gimme That – Chris Brown, Autobiography- Ashlee Simpson, One Kiss- B2k, Is You Feelin' Me- 3LW.

Author's Note

Before we begin the story I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed. If you guys hadn't given me that support I doubt that I would have continued the story. I was reading through them again, because they always make me smile and give me the fuel to keep writing, and I realized that many of you were so supportive and I hadn't really thanked you guys. So here it is: Arigato gozaimasu. Thank you very, very much.

End Author's Note

Kagome sat in her last class of the day awaiting the bell to bring an end to this man's extremely boring lecture. Today was the day of her very first performance for the battle. As the day got closer the butterflies in her stomach increased. The week had gone rather smoothly. Sango gave her the cold shoulder until Wednesday and Sesshomaru hadn't kidnapped her again. Actually, he's been missing all week or just not coming to study hall. He probably used his study halls to practice with his band in the music room. History class had become unbearable with Inuyasha sitting next her pretending to play the keyboard through the entire class. It seemed as if the entire school had become tense by the coming of the battle.

The bell finally rang and everyone in Kagome's class raced for the door. Kagome took her time and headed for the girls' locker room to get ready for her performance. As she entered the locker room there was only one other person in there. She was a couple inches shorter than her with long white hair and eyes the color of amethyst. She was busy curling her snowy locks in front of the only mirror. Drumsticks were poking out of a pocket of her green cargo pants near her feet. If Kagome remembered correctly, her name was Shiori.

Shiori looked over at Kagome and gave her brief smile. Kagome smiled back and went to change her clothes. While Kagome was in the midst of changing three girls came in locker room. All of them were trying to talk over the other two. Sango and Akari followed them. Sango just sat on one of the benches and Akari changed out of her skirt into a pair of jeans that she had brought with her.

"Sango you're not changing?" Kagome asked as she came out wearing a white T-shirt that had horizontal rips down the front, a black tank top underneath and skinny black jeans with a studded belt around her hips. To complete the look she had on fingerless gloves and studded bracelets on each wrist and black, bowless ballet flats. She headed for the mirror Shiori had just deserted to do her make-up. Sango stood and followed her to the mirror and took the make-up away from her.

"I'm a drummer. No one is going to be looking at me. It's you they want to see." She began to give Kagome's eyes a smoky look. Then she applied a light pink gloss to Kagome's lips and gave her hair a fresh out of bed look.

Kagome looked in the mirror and commented, "Too much bed." And ran her fingers through the mass of hair sticking up on her head. Once she decided that she was ready they all headed to the gym.

Naraku and the guys were waiting for the girls as they all filed out of the locker room. Naraku smiled as everyone was finally present. " 'Ello my duckies. I 'ope you're doing well. I want you to remember that it is not only the audience that you have to impress, but me as well, because whatever the audience says can be overruled if you fail to follow the challenge. People who cannot follow rules will not win this battle. Understood?"

With a chorus of "yes" he led the way to the stage that was set-up in the lecture hall. All the bands waited backstage as Naraku went up to talk to the awaiting students. "Good afternoon Nobunaga 'igh. I am Naraku the Stage Master for this year's battle. It is your job to vote for the band that best represents the challenge of introducing themselves. Now that the rules are out of the way to start off today's performances we have the Dead Witches."

There was a round of applause as Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna made their way on stage. "The Dead Witches will be singing "Is You Feelin' Me". Take it away, girls."

The lights abruptly shut off leaving everyone in the dark then the music began and as the light faded in the audience heard, "Boy you know you got me really feelin' you. I don't know what you doing to me, but keep it up, keep it up what you doing to me. Boy you know you got me really feelin' you. I don't know what you doing to me, but keep it up, keep it up what you doing to me."

Kagura separated from the group and sang, "I see him almost every day. I wonder if he has a girl, but it really don't matter to me. 'Cause I've been waiting all this time waiting for the day when I could finally make him mine."

The two girls in back jumped in with, "He's mine, he's mine."

And Kagura finished with, "All mine so fine, in due time. I'll be rollin' with him shotgun. Listening to him tell me baby you're the one, yeah."

They all sang together for the chorus: (tell me is you feelin' me? I like what you do. Hope you can feel me like I feel you. Boy you know you really got me going crazy. Forget about them other girls. Come and get with me. tell me is you feelin' me? I like what you do. Hope you can feel me like I feel you. Boy you know you really got me going crazy. Forget about them other girls. Come and get with me).

Kagome was a bit surprised by Kagura's performance. You couldn't tell that she could sing by her audition. She distinctly remembered Kagura being the girl who's voice sounded like a cat being bashed with a crowbar.

Kikyo took Kagura's place up front as Kagura fell back. "Now baby tell me what's the deal? Put the games aside I'm just tryna keep it real. Ready to put in work on a relationship trying to end this love search. You're the one for me. Can't you see, baby? I ain't trying to sing a little episode. I just want you body, mind, and soul!"

They all sang together again for the chorus: (tell me is you feelin' me? I like what you do. Hope you can feel me like I feel you. Boy you know you really got me going crazy. Forget about them other girls. Come and get with me. tell me is you feelin' me? I like what you do. Hope you can feel me like I feel you. Boy you know you really got me going crazy. Forget about them other girls. Come and get with me).

"All the guys I could have, but I'm checkin' for you. So don't let me slip away. You ain't never had good love 'til you've had some of my love. So I'm hoping that you're feelin' me like I'm feelin' you!"

They received a generous applause as they finished their song. "Thank you ladies. Next up is a group of young men called Speed Demons. They will be singing "One Kiss"."

Ginta and his group went up on stage. Ginta went to the lead microphone and as the music started he sang, "She was so sincere, the way she grabbed my hand and introduced herself like no one else has done before.  
And I can't lie I was hypnotized by the smile, and the talk and the style of the walk. And when she tried to kiss me I just sighed."

"Said to myself this can't be (real). Lied to my mind but my heart it could (feel) something was wrong. (Don't worry) that's what she said. (Now I) think back on the night that changed my (life). I remember the things that made me (call that night). And to think I betrayed me for one kiss."

(One kiss for all my trust. One kiss for all my love. One kiss caused me to break. One kiss, I just hate it. One kiss, one kiss, one kiss. That's when I started feeling. One kiss felt so good, but I never should've had that kiss).

"I was so far gone. She could do no wrong 'til I caught her in the act. Down right getting it on. How could I not see that eventually she would break my heart? Where'd it all start? It started with a little bitty kiss!"

(One kiss for all my trust. One kiss for all my love. One kiss caused me to break. One kiss, I just hate it. One kiss, one kiss, one kiss. That's when I started feeling. One kiss felt so good, but I never should've had that kiss).

"Mistake that kiss for kindness. How could I be so blinded? Should of ran, instead I made it easy, oh! But I won't let my heart get hurt. It was all about a lesson learned. And the lesson that I learned was taught to me by one kiss!"

(One kiss for all my trust. One kiss for all my love. One kiss caused me to break. One kiss, I just hate it. One kiss, one kiss, one kiss. That's when I started feeling. One kiss felt so good, but I never should've had that kiss. One kiss for all my trust. One kiss for all my love. One kiss caused me to break. One kiss, I just hate it. One kiss, one kiss, one kiss. That's when I started feeling. One kiss felt so good, but I never should've had that kiss. One kiss for all my trust. One kiss for all my love. One kiss caused me to break. One kiss, I just hate it. One kiss, one kiss, one kiss. That's when I started feeling. One kiss felt so good, but I never should've had that kiss).

They also received applause for their song. For the third time that night Naraku made his way on stage to announce the next act. "Thank you for that wonderful song. Up next is TANK with "Autobiography"."

Kagome was so nervous that she couldn't move. She heard the announcement and froze. 'What if I'm horrible?' kept going through her mind over and over. Suddenly she was in front of the mic and couldn't remember how she got there. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. The music started playing and it was like being in Sango's garage during practice. She opened her mouth and sang, "You think you know me? Word on the street is that you do. You want my history? What others tell you won't be true!" She opened her eyes and looked at the crowd. "I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep. Nobody's really seen my million subtleties!"

She began to jump up and down as she sang, "Got stains on my T-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt. Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually. Oh! Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark. If you want my auto, want my autobiography. Baby, just ask me."

"I hear you talking. Well, it's my turn now I'm talking back. Look in my eyes, so you can see just where I'm at! I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace. I'll walk a million more to find what mission means!"

"Got stains on my T-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt. Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually. Oh! Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark. If you want my auto, want my autobiography. Baby, just ask me."

"I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world. I'm a sexy girl in this crazy world. I'm a simple girl in a complex world. A nasty girl, you wanna get with me? You wanna mess with me?"

"Got stains on my T-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt. Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually. Oh! Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark. If you want my auto, want my autobiography. Baby, just ask me."

Kagome smiled as she tried to catch her breath. The crowd was cheering. That had to be a good sign. Once again Naraku made his appearance he said, "Blimey, that was spirited. Well done, well done. Er… next up is Perverted Dogs. I'm sure half of you have been waiting anxiously for this performance. Here they are with "Faint"."

The music started and this little red-haired boy went up to the mic. Inuyasha was in the back with his keyboard and a mic for him. Surprisingly it was Inuyasha that sang first.

"I am. Little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard. A handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact, that everyone can see these scars."

I am. What I want you to want, what I want you to feel, but it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real. So I let go. Watching you turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all I got."

(I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored!)

"I am. A little bit insecure, a little unconfident. 'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense. I am. What you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt. It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out. So I let go. Watching you, turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all I got."

(I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored!)(No! Hear me out now! You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, right now! Hear me out now! You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, right now!)

(I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!! I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored! I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored!)

The shock that was left by the fact that the skinny redhead had such a powerful voice during the chorus was the reason for the delayed applause and screams. Naraku came on stage and said, "Well, that was interesting. Well now it's time for the winners of last year's battle, Gods of Tokyo. Here they are with "Gimme That"." The crowd erupted in screams, cheers and applause.

Sesshomaru made a stunning entrance once the music started by dancing his way to the center of the stage. He didn't need the stage mic because he had one clipped to him. "Young boy just turned eighteen and I got six fours and hot bikes that I rock. Keep 3 or 4 sweeties on my clock, but all that swingin' in that bikini just make 'em dizzy. 'Cause you speaking that slang that I talk. That sassy tempo with that walk. Maybe the reason that all these teenies may never see me."

"Momma you might be 3 years older, but you hot (gimme that). You be talking like you like what I got (gimme that). I know you like it how lean in the 'lac, you could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme)."

"Ma, take a break, let me explain to you, what ya body got a young boy ready to do. If you take a chance to let me put them things on you, I could show you why I make them straight A's in school. I'm a hustla, trust my frame and age. Got you thinking that I'm just too young to turn your page. I can picture us switching lanes in coupe with you on the phone screaming my name."

"Momma you might be 3 years older, but you hot (gimme that). You be talking like you like what I got (gimme that). I know you like it how lean in the 'lac, you could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme). Momma you might be 3 years older, but you hot (gimme that). You be talking like you like what I got (gimme that). I know you like it how lean in the 'lac, you could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme)."

The crowd erupted in screams and cheers double the volume of the ones before. A couple of girls actually fainted. Naraku made his way to center stage. "Well, that concludes today's battle. As the years previous you, the audience, have to vote for the winner of the challenge. The challenge was to introduce the band. Rate the groups on a scale of 1 to 5. Five being the best of how well they represented the challenge. The winners will be announced on Monday during the morning announcements. Thank you and goodnight."

Author's Note

Well, go ahead and vote! Click on the review button and send them in. The next chapter will be up September 15-20, so look out for it.


	8. Ain't No Other Man

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 8: Ain't No Other Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime 'Inuyasha' nor do I own 'Ain't no other man' by Christina Aguilera.

Kagome watched from backstage as Sesshomaru's band gave their performance. Sesshomaru was a really good dancer in her opinion. Everything about his performance left her dazed. She could see why he is the most desired guy in school. As she stood there watching him, she couldn't help but notice the way his sweat glistened from the lights paired with his gleaming silver hair, it gave him a glow. Suddenly, her mind was filled with cheesy scenes from movies such as running towards each other in a field of flowers, dancing together across an empty ballroom, those kinds of things. Then for some odd reason Sango's glaring visage appeared in her mind's eye and snapped her back to the present. 'What the hell was I thinking?'

Sesshomaru's performance ended with loud screams and cheers and as he made his way off stage he was handed a towel and a bottle of water. He was about to take a drink when he caught Kagome staring. A jolt went through her body as his eyes locked onto hers. She jumped in surprise at having been caught and smiled nervously. Sesshomaru smirked and walked away. Suddenly, a voice came from behind.

"Giving Sesshomaru the googly eye, too?"

Kagome spun around, "Excuse me?", and came face to face with Miroku. "I am not!" Kagome said indignantly.

He gave her a knowing smile and said, "It's okay. All the girls do that he perfoms. I suppose it's only natural." A shadow crossed his eyes at this. Maybe he was jealous of Sesshomaru. Kagome's ire of being compared to one of Sesshomaru's groupies was quelled with the thought.

Miroku sighed, but his voice belayed a chipper, almost excited tone, "The band and I wanted to know if you wanted join us for a night of karaoke. We always end a challenge day with karaoke because we're already geared up to sing."

"Yeah that sounds fun. Can my band mates come too?"

"Sure, we'll be at Inuyasha's house. I'll be sure to put you guys on the list."

"Alright, I'll see you guys then." Kagome waved goodbye as she ran over to Sango. "Sango can we go to a karaoke party tonight, please?"

Sango gave her a glare as she began to carry her drums to her car. "You can go, but I'm not."

Kagome pouted as she bent over to pick up the rest of Sango's drum set. "Why won't you come? Miroku's going to be there." She hoped that Miroku's presence would persuade her stubborn friend.

"That's the problem." Sango grunted out as she tried to keep hold of her bass drum. Kagome balked at this.

"So, the only reason that you're not going is because Miroku will be there?"

"No but he's part of the reason." They had made it to the parking lot and was walking down an aisle of cars.

"Then what exactly is the reason, Sango?" She watched as Sango pulled a set of keys out of her coat pocket and shut off the alram to a black SUV five cars down.

"I'm not a social person. Therefore, social situations would only make me uncomfortable."

"Kagome paused in her step. "Oh. I guess I didn't think about that. I thought you just couldn't face Miroku."

Sango popped the trunk and said, "Of course I can't face Miroku. He kissed me."

"You're kidding, please tell me that you're kidding?"

"Afraid not." Sango took the stuff from Kagome's hands and began to pack all the instruments in the car.

"It was a kiss Sango. It's not like you two did the nasty in his back seat. Just go to the party tonight and have some fun. A kiss is nothing to worry about. I should know, I got kissed by both Nishizawa brothers."

Sango, who was in the process of moving Kohaku's keyboard to the back seat to make more room for her drums, whipped her head around so quickly Kagome could have sworn she got whiplash. "WHAT?"

Kagome walked over to the other side of the car to help Sango with keyboard. She rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh don't act like you didn't hear me."

Sango glared at her in return, but continued with the conversation. "Both of them?"

"Yep, both of them. On the same day too."

"The same day?" Shock was the only expression on Sango's face.

"Within the same hour." Kagome added looking pretty proud of herself.

"Well Damn, my kiss really was nothing."

"You see? So about the party, are you coming or not?"

"I guess I'll come."

"Good, Now, can you give me a ride home, please?"

Sango sighed, but said, "Get in."

Kagome stood in front of her bedroom mirror putting the finishing touches to her hair. As soon as she got homeshe just had to change her look. The outfit from the battle was a little too normal for her tastes. She ran to her closet and pulled out her neon green Nike air-force ones, a pair of bright yellow, super baggy jogging pants, a rainbow tie-dye sports bra, and an orange vest. For make-up she went with green eye shadow instead of the smokey black eye shadow from earlier and red lipstick. She decided to do something extra special to her hair. She parted it into three sections and wrapped each section with lime green ribbon so that her hair stuck up four inches and the rest hung loose. The effect was like having three horns coming out of head. She adorned her wrists with big silver bands and left for the party.

The walk to Inuyasha's house was a breeze, but upon arriving Kagome was faced with the fact that getting into Inuyasha's house was going to be very difficult. There was a line of people outside the door begging this big, muscular wall of a man to be let in. Kagome locked eyes with the bouncer and was surprised to be waved up. Stepping out from the back of line she made her way towards the intimidating man... no demon. He slipped his dark shades down the bridge of his nose to reveal sky blue eyes and asked, "Name?"

Kagome was mesmerized by his eyes, but once she heard his voice she jumped back to the present and said with a bit of a squeak, "Oh! I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

With a nod he unclipped the black velvet rope that blocked the entrance and allowed Kagome to enter. As she passed she a lot of groans and complaints. 'They act like this is a real club.'

The inside of the house had a decent crowd, but not nearly as crowded as the front lawn. Every room on the ground floor had something going on. Board games in the library, Dance Dance Revolution in the den, movies in the family room, card games in the dining room, and finally karaoke in the living room. Music was thumping from a stair well that probably led to the basement. The living room was where she found the people she was looking for. Inuyasha sat next to Miroku as they watched a pink-haired girl massacre Fergie's song "Fergilicious".

"I thought this was just going to be karaoke, Miroku." Kagome said as she stood with her hands on her hips in front of the surprised pair.

"My don't you look stunning." Miroku said as he eyed her outfit.

Inuyasha choked on his pop and said, "stunning! Like hell! I don't know whether I should expect her to juggle or admit that she 's color blind."

"Enough about my clothes. Why didn't you tell me this place would be crawling with people? I thought this would be a small karaoke party."

Miroku spoke first , "It's always like this. I guess that since the bands usually spend their time doing time doing the karaoke I didn't think to mention the rest."

"Yeah! Now move out the way you're blocking the melons!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing her to the side.

Kagome looked puzzled as she asked, "What melons?"

Miroku gave her a weird look and said, "Take second to think about that."

Kagome followed their line of sight to the chick on stage and noticed exactly what they referred to as "melons". Look of disgust and surprise crossed her features and she said, "You guys couldn't go for a smart girl with nice boobs, could you?"

Inuyasha snorted and replied, "Try finding a smart girl with boobs like those!"

"Or on who bounces around like she does." Miroku added.

Kagome crossed her arms "I wonder what Sango would do if she knew what you did to entertain yourself Miroku."

He put up his hands in surrender "Okay, you win. What will it take to keep your mouth shout?"

Kagome put a finger to her chin and thought about a request. "I think that I'll save this and call you for a favor later."

Miroku turned his head to the side and mumbled something. Kagome decided to ignore this action and just as she made to sit down when a voice called out over the microphone, "Hey you with the rainbow for clothes!" Kagome turned around and pointed at herself. "Yeah you, come up here and take a turn at the mic!" Kagome seemed a bit surprised at being called on.

"Aren't you going up there?" Inuyasha said while looking p at her from the couch.

"Is this how it works? He just calls people up and they're just suppose to go?"

"Well yeah," Inuyasha looked at her as if she had grown another head, "How else would we keep people from hogging the mic? This isn't some karaoke bar, you know?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but the Dj's voice rang out from the microphone again, "Hey three horns, get your ass up here!" Kagome jumped and scrambled to the small stage. She took the mic in hand and looked over to the Dj. The music started and she was able to recognize the song immeditely.

She began to sing,"I could feel it from the start. Couldn't stand to be apart. Something about you caught my eye, something moved me deep inside! Don't know what you did boy, but you had it and I've been hooked ever since. I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend. I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense. Every time I see you everything starts making sense."

As she sang she looked out to the crowd that was starting to form. Miroku was holding a whispered conversation with Shippo and Inuyasha sat perfectly still with his eyes slightly bugged out. Kagome smiled at this and continued with new vigor. "Just do your thang honey! Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!Ain't no other man its true. Ain't no other man but you."

Kagome saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye, "Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She turned her head to get a better look and was surprised to see that Sesshomaru had joined the crowd, "What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!"

There was something about his expression that she couldn't put a finger on. Suddenly a thought came to her and she began singing to the silver-haired guy in the corner. "Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend. And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!"

She locked eyes with Sesshomaru as she stepped off of the stage. The crowd parted for her as she made her way to him. She was laughing on the inside, but kept it from showing. "Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.You got soul, you got class. You got style your bad ass! Ain't no other man it's true. All right! Ain't no other man but you."

"Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER! Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other! Ain't no other man but you! Ohhhh!"

When she was a finger length from Sesshomaru she reached up and stroked the side of his face and winked. There was a wave of noise from the crowd which both parties ignored. "You are there when I'm a mess. Talk me down from every ledge. Give me strength, boy you're the best. You're the only one who's ever passed every test."

She turned around and walked back to the stage. "Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style your bad ass - oh yeah! Ain't no other man it's true! Ain't no other man but you... And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you."

"Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style your bad ass - oh yeah! Ain't no other man it's true! All right! Ain't no other man but you!" Once she had finished the song the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Kagome gave a relieved smile and walked back to couch where Inuyasha and Miroku still sat with a hop in her step.

She was all smiles when she plopped down between the two boys. She glanced towards Sesshomaru's corner, but he was no longer there. Miroku leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe that you had the balls to do that."

Kagome ust laughed and replied, "What can I say? I have some big ones."

Miroku gave her a sideways look as he whispered, "Well let's hope that you don't get castrated." His statement went through one ear and out the other as she watched a blue-haired guy destroy Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You'.

Author's Note

Well? Not bad for a filler, huh? I hoped you guys liked it. I'm still looking for artists for the website. Any takers? Some people have already sent me e-mails, but the offer still stands. The next chapter will more likely be a filler too. Then the winners of the challenge will be announced in the tenth chapter. Chapter nine should be out in April at some time. So keep an eye out for it. Ja ne!


	9. The Weekenders

Eye of the Beholder

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9: The Weekenders

Kagome woke up the next morning in a fuzzy haze. She laid in bed staring up at her ceiling as she waited for her eyes to focus. The events of last night floated through her head and she couldn't help but smile. She had so much fun yesterday. The battle, then the party and then the song that she sang to Sesshomaru. Her smile faded at this thought. What if he didn't know that she was only teasing? What if he thought that she really felt that way? She had to make sure.

So, she rolled over to grab her cellphone off the night stand and flipped it open only to realize that she did not have Sesshomaru's phone number, nor did she have Inuyasha's. Not that he would appreciate her calling him to talk to his brother. So she would have to pay him a little visit. This did not look promising at all. How weird would it look when she showed up at Sesshomaru's house to see if there was a misunderstanding? On the other hand it could be very entertaining to see his reaction. With that in mind she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

After a while she was standing in front of Sesshomaru's house. For some reason it didn't seem as welcoming as it did yesterday. As she walked to the door her feet felt heavier with each step. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. It was Sesshomaru for crying out loud! She talks to this guy everyday at school. She even hung out with him all day last week. This should not be this hard. She's just being silly. For all she knew he might not have thought anything of it. Kagome adopted a brave stance; she'll see soon enough.

***

Sesshomaru was sitting in the family room reading the newspaper when he was interrupted by the door bell. He folded up his paper and set it aside with a sigh. Answering the door was such a bother so early on a Saturday morning. Since he was the only one at home, seeing as everyone left to go shopping, it was up to him to deal with this unwanted visitor. As he opened the door he was met with a surprise.

Kagome was standing at his door in the most normal outfit he had ever seen her wear. She was wearing baggy gray sweat pants that were scrunched at her knees, a white tee shirt that showed off just a small bit of midriff, and a pair of black flip-flops adorned her feet. He could see her black painted toes with a silver toe ring on each foot. Her hair was down in a wavy mass and still damp from a recent shower. She had no make-up on her face and he had to admit that he preferred her this way. The biggest surprise, though, were her eyes. Usually lavender in color, they were now a shimmering sapphire. 'She must wear contacts everyday. Why would she want to hide such beautiful eyes?' He thought.

***

Kagome's breath caught in her throat when Sesshomaru opened the door. She was hoping that someone else would open it. 'Know what? Forget that. This is better. What if Inuyasha answered the door? How would I explain my reason for wanting to speak with his brother? The path of less embarrassment is definitely the right way to go.' She was brought out of her frozen stupor when a flash of confusion crossed Sesshomaru's normally stoic face. 'He must want me to say why I'm here'. "Um, Sesshomaru… about yesterday…" He blinked and had a look of such surprise that it gave her a sneaking suspicion that he did not expect her to talk, but she continued, "about yesterday, I hope that you didn't think anything of the song. I was only teasing. I'm not sure if you already knew or not so I decided to come over and clear things up just in case." The different emotions in his eyes were beginning to freak her out. 'What if he had hoped I was for real? What if I just broke his heart? Is that even possible? What am I thinking? I'm obviously still a little tired because I'm reading way too much into this.'

***

Sesshomaru was ripped from the inner workings of his mind when Kagome started to speak. He was slightly surprised because, for a second, he had forgotten that she was real. She seemed more like a dream that he had conjured up in his sleep. She was dressed so plainly with such a lack of color that he had a hard time believing that the Kagome at his door was the same one from school. Realizing that she was speaking again Sesshomaru paused his thoughts with the intention of paying attention this time.

"You see, I woke up this morning and realized that I might have come off wrong last night. So I came over to see if there was any misunderstanding about the song?" Sesshomaru stared at the girl. He had no clue as to what she was talking about. What happened last night that she felt the need to come and clear it up? Thinking back he finally remembered the song that she had sang to him and the crowd's reaction to it. Then an idea came to mind. With a mental smirk he said, "I did indeed want to discuss the song with you. Please, come inside?"

***

Upon being invited inside, Kagome was hit with such nervousness that her body did not want to move. She also had the feeling as though she had done something wrong and was about to be punished for it. There was something about Sesshomaru today that gave her the impression that he was planning something, something that involved her.

He led her to his bedroom and promptly shut the door. Trying to relax was quite the difficult task at the moment so Kagome sat in the closest chair available and waited for him to speak. As the silence continued her posture grew stiffer and her nervousness increased. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and yelled out, "Will you just say what you have to say already?"

Sesshomaru sighed, took a seat in the chair closest to her and after giving her a calculating look, he said, " I understand your reason for believing that there would be a misunderstanding, but last night I was not under the impression that you had any feelings for me. I am quite aware of the rules to Inuyasha's karaoke and I was rather pleased to see someone have fun with it for a change. Although, your performance and the way in which the others reacted got me to thinking. It would be the perfect opportunity to get those girls off my back."

"How so?" Kagome asked, not realizing that she had leaned closer to him while he spoke.

"You see, everyone already thinks that you have some sort of crush on me. We can take that and make it true."

"So, you want us to pretend to be a couple?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want."

"That means we have to do "couple things" like hold hands and hangout between classes and… I don't know! Things of that sort." Kagome looked rather upset when she said this. Sesshomaru gave her a look that screamed "trouble," but she couldn't figure out how she knew this since his face hardly changed.

Then he asked, "Would you prefer the whole idea to be scrapped?"

There it was. All kinds of trouble came tumbling down on her head with just one simple question. His mouth said one thing, but his tone said something completely different. He was, in a sense, asking her for help, something she was sure he didn't do often. Kagome sighed and said. "Tell me your plan."

***

"Sesshomaru, we're home!" Rin yelled as she and Mrs. Nishizawa entered the house, leaving Inuyasha and Taisho to deal with the many shopping bags.

"How can two girls buy so much crap?" Inuyasha griped as he dropped his load of bags and headed back to the car for the rest.

Taisho was walking in with his arms full of bags when Rin replied, "It's not crap! Tell him dad."

"It's not crap, Inuyasha. Women just need one kind of sweater in every color available and four pairs of brown shoes." Mrs. Nishizawa glared at him behind Rin's back and he shut his mouth immediately. If only Inuyasha had followed his example.

"Well, I think all this stuff is crap," he dropped the rest of the bags on the kitchen floor and headed to the stairs, "It's not as if any of these clothes are gonna make Rin look any better." With that, Rin burst into tears and Mrs. Nishizawa sent Taisho to talk some sense into his son.

"Inuyasha, you really shouldn't say such mean things to your sister. I hope you don't do this kind of thing at school." Taisho said while jogging to catch up with Inuyasha's furious pace.

"Why would I want to embarrass her at school? I have my own problems if you haven't noticed." He slowed his step so his father could walk alongside him.

"I'm only trying to make sure that her first year of high school is going well."

"As well as it can be. I mean, she's a total lame. She didn't even make it into any bands."

"Did it occur to you that maybe she wanted to be in one of her brothers' bands?"

"We don't do favors like that. It'll be considered favoritism and we'd have a riot on our hands."

"Maybe you should do your sister a favor and allow her to sing in your band."

"No way! My band is all my own and I'm not going to share it with my little sister!"

"Just one or two songs won't hurt, Inuyasha. Think about it?"

"Yeah, sure I'll think about - Kagome?"

They had turned the corner to find Kagome leaving Sesshomaru's bedroom. Everything about this situation was suspicious. Taisho was immediately on guard. He had a parental look about him that was unusual. He and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru came out the room and they both turned to walk down the hall when they froze. The four stared at each other with shock, disappointment, embarrassment, and boredom. Kagome's face was steadily turning a nice pink color, while Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha and his father an icy glare and placed his hand on the small of Kagome's back and led her down the hall, leaving the two men in their own clouds of emotional confusion. Taisho looked over at Inuyasha and asked, "You don't think they were having sex in there, do you?"

"Inuyasha shook his head but said, "I hope not, that would just be weird."

They heard the front door close and Sesshomaru's feet making soft thuds on the stairs. Within seconds he was standing in front of them again. Taisho spoke up before his eldest son could disappear into the cave he called a room. "You weren't having sex with that girl, were you?"

"Subtle, dad." Inuyasha quipped.

"I don't have time for subtlety. Answer the question Sesshomaru."

The teenager didn't bother to look at the older man as he said, "I would consider myself more of a gentleman than to have sex with a girl while my family is in the house."

"Don't play that with me Sesshomaru! We weren't here the whole time."

"Yes, but why would I embarrass the girl by escorting her out of the house in front of my family? I'm sure she wouldn't want something so private to be flaunted in front of strangers." With that, he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, at least you got your answer, pop." Inuyasha chuckled before he also disappeared into his room.

***

Kagome's phone ringing woke her from her afternoon nap. She glanced at the tiny screen and answered. "Hey Sango, What's up?"

"I need help getting ready for my date with Miroku. Can you come over?" She sounded a little panicked which is totally out of character.

"I'm on my way." She looked at her clock and rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to go, but what kind of friend would she be if she didn't? Sango doesn't ask for much so why is she having such a hard time fulfilling one small request?

Kagome strolled up sango's driveway ten minutes later. Kohaku was waiting for her on the front steps. She gave him a friendly greeting and smiled when a light blush graced his cheeks. He led her up to Sango's room where it looked as though a tornado had blown through it. Clothes were lying everywhere! Kagome looked around for Sango and found her in the back of the closet tossing various articles of clothing over her shoulder saying, "No… no… definitely not… ugh!"

Kagome dodged as much as she could, but she was nailed more than once in the face, as she made her way to the freaked out girl. "Hey Sango, are you going to be this bad every time Miroku asks you out? If so, this is not going to be a healthy relationship." She said as she ducked under a flying shoe.

Sango stopped throwing things immediately when she heard Kagome's voice. "Do you enjoy laughing at me?"

"Actually, yes I do. You probably shouldn't be so funny, then I would have to find someone else to laugh at."

"You know what? Fuck you," Sango tossed a skirt at Kagome, "Now get your ass in here and help me find something to wear."

Kagome looked around at the clothes strewn all around. "Well, first things first. What look were you going for?"

"I don't know! Something cute, girly, soft? Just not me, you know?"

Kagome sighed, "I could put you in a little pink number with lots of glitter and turn you into a bubble gum, cookie cut-out bombshell, but that wouldn't be the girl Miroku likes, otherwise he would be dating that chick from home economics. You have to be yourself. Hey, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, I suppose."

"Great! You'll look good in that color. Now, what are you guys going to be doing on your date?"

"He just asked to hangout. I didn't ask what we were going to do."

"You're a 'down for anything' kind of girl, huh?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Alright, so you'll probably want something nice, but casual. So you're in luck because that cuts out skirts and dresses." Kagome clapped her hands together and looked around the room again. "Let's get started!"

A while Sango stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing distressed blue skinny jeans with green Reebok high tops, a form fitting camouflage hoodie with a khaki t-shirt peeking over the zipper. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail, but with curls, and her makeup was natural with a bit of shimmer over her eyes and cherry chapstick on her lips to keep them a soft pink color without the shine and stickiness of gloss. Kagome said that nixing the gloss would guarantee her another kiss. Sango wasn't really sure how she felt about that, but luckily for Kagome she decided not to fight.

"Do you like what you see?" kagome popped her head over Sango's shoulder to look at the reflection.

"You've managed to make me into a girl without turning me into a care bear. So yeah, I guess I'm happy with it."

"I'm surprised that your whole wardrobe didn't consist of black, leather, and clunky boots."

"Yeah my mom always buys me things as a way to get me out of this tough chick phase."

"Is it working?"

"Well, considering what you did today I just might add a little variety to my personal style." Just then Sango's phone went off and after reading the text message she told Kagome that Miroku was on his way. Kagome wished her luck and headed for home expecting to have a nice quiet weekend.

Author's Note *

Wow! 88 reviews! That's Awesome. Thanks guys for reading even if you don't review. It would be great if I did get a review from everyone who reads this fic, but I appreciate the ones who do send me reviews. They really help me get my rear in gear and work on the next chapter. And thanks to all the people who demanded that I update. You guys had a long wait and ai apologize for it but, I do like knowing that people are still interested in this old thing. So keep the reviews coming and constructive criticism is welcome more than you might think. If there's something I can do to improve on writing then just let me know.

Until next time, Ja ne!


	10. Monday Blues

Eye of the Beholder

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the following songs:

Chris Brown- Ain't No Way

Drake- Say Something

Chapter 10: Monday Blues

Kagome woke up on Monday morning expecting it to be a normal boring day. By the end of the day, however, she wondered how she could have ever been under the delusion that she, Kagome Higurashi, could ever have a normal day. Sure it had started off wonderfully dull, but by lunchtime her life had definitely taken a dive down the rabbit hole.

She was sitting at the lunch table, tossing carrot sticks at the chess club with Sango, when all of a sudden Sesshomaru stood from his table and the whole cafeteria became quiet. He and his band dispersed to different parts of the room. One of them left the room while the others grouped around the lunch lady's microphone (that the teachers used to make announcements), while Sesshomaru remained where he was at his table. Kagome's gut rolled about with bad feelings. There seemed to be something small and black clipped to his shirt collar. Before she could get a better look the music began to play over P.A. system and Sesshomaru began to sing all the while dancing his way to her.

"Girl ain't no way I will let you down. If you let me I will show you how." His golden eyes were locked on hers and she forgot where she was. "Ain't no way I'm gon' let you down. I know it's hard right now to say yes to me, but I'm gon' make you say you love me." He was right in front of her now. " The way you look to me now. We need to get down. You don't know, but I'm gon' make you say you love me, girl." Sesshomaru Nishizawa was kneeling in front of her, his golden eyes were swirling with emotions she couldn't identify. He was singing to her in front of everyone. What on earth had she done to deserve this? She was so lost in her roiling emotions that she hadn't noticed that he had stopped singing until he said, "So, what do you say?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

He gave her a look that gave her the feeling that he would roll his eyes if only he was in the habit of doing so. "Will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?"

She gave him a look that was a mixture between a glare and a smile and replied, "You're awfully corny…and dramatic, but yes, I suppose I could be your girlfriend." The people in the cafeteria began to clap and more than a few girls groaned with disappointment. Sesshomaru smirked and took the empty seat next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders he nodded his appreciation to the crowd and everyone went back to eating lunch. But their peace did not last long because the P.A system crackled to life. Instead of music, Naraku's voice was carried through the room.

/I must say that such a wonderful performance and declaration of love is hard to follow/ Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see the microphone clipped at his collar. /But I have the results from the first challenge/ Everyone at the table became very still. /In fifth place with 21 points are the Dead Witches. In fourth place with 35 points are the Speed Demons. In third place with 43 points are the Perverted Dogs. In second place with 61 points are Gods of Tokyo./ There was a loud intake of breath at this news and Sesshomaru's face went blank. /And the winner of the challenge is TANK with 65 points. Congratulations and thank you all for your time. Bands meet today for the assignment of the second challenge./

Everyone was shocked by the news. Sango was slack-jawed while Kohaku was staring of into space. Akari seemed to be excited, but a little afraid to show it in present company. Masurao was busy texting the news under the table, but Kagome didn't know how she felt about it. She never expected to win. This must be humiliating for Sesshomaru. Everything was fine as long as he remained top dog in the school, but now his public girlfriend had beaten him in the challenge. 'Well, this is certainly going to throw a wrench in things.'

After school, all the bands gathered in the lecture hall to hear about the second challenge Kagome sat next to Sango and watched Sesshomaru sit his band. He hadn't spoken to her all day and his fan girls were prowling around the border of their relationship looking for signs of weakness like starving hyenas. Once Naraku arrived her bad day got even worse. He yelled at them all, especially at Sesshomaru and his band, for not following the challenge criteria. He told Sesshomaru that he had failed as the previous winner to show how his experience had affected his music. He told Sesshomaru that he had gotten lazy and that he let his fame go to his head. He said, "If you ever want to regain your respect you have to go back to basics. Show me that this was just a momentary slip." Sesshomaru was stony-faced through it all.

"The second challenge will be challenging I hope. I want you all to dig deep and find something of substance within you. I want you to come up with songs that have meaning. I want you to pull at my heartstrings, make me cry, touch me in ways that I have never been touched. Mind out of the gutter, Koga, please? I will see you all again on Friday and I hope to see some improvement." With that he left the room, leaving them to stew in his words.

Sango stood up suddenly and turned to her band-mates. They all looked a little offended and worried. She cleared her throat and said, "We better get cracking so let's meet up at my house in fifteen minutes."

"What exactly do we all think is important?" Akari asked after a while of silence.

"Well, I think world peace is important." Masurao piped in.

"Thank you for being a beauty queen, but we need something that smells a little less like bullshit." Sango quipped from across the room.

"Ok, so we're back at Akari's question. What do we think is important? What do high school kids care about?" Kagome asked as she flipped through one of Kohaku's notebooks.

"Let me think, they care about: sex, popularity, sex, relationships, dating, the opposite sex, sex, having fun, and I think sex is about it." Masurao supplied while staring at the ceiling.

Kagome glared at him. "That wasn't helpful, you jerk!" She was about to turn the page of the notebook when she froze.

"What is it?" Akari asked looking concerned.

"This is it. I found our song. Kohaku why didn't you say anything? Oh yeah I forgot, nevermind." Everyone stared at her in confusion so she explained, "Kohaku has lyrics written in his notebook and it's a beautiful song. I think we should do it for the challenge." She passed around the notebook so everyone could take a look.

When it got around to Sango she said, "Let's vote. Who wants to use this song?" Every hand flew into the air.

Sesshomaru was silent next the day too. Kagome waited for him by his locker. When she saw him walking up the hallway she smiled, but it faded at the look he gave her. It was icy and she knew that he blamed her for everything that happened. She wanted to explain, she wanted to throw a chair at his stony face, she wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted him to snap out of his pity party. Second place isn't so bad. She would have loved to be in second place, but then she wasn't the one expected to get first place.

She waited silently while he got his books and they headed to her first class. He gave her a cold peck on the cheek and without a second glance his long silver hair whipped around the corner. Kagome watched him go and her insides twisted painfully. She didn't think that she would care so much. She should be happy and gloating about her victory, but instead she felt guilty for winning one round in the challenge.

She had stewed all day and now she was boiling hot. She pressed a slender finger on the button of the doorbell and waited. Unfortunately, it was Inuyasha who answered the door. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking back down the hall, laughing. When he looked at her he was still smiling, but it was quickly replaced with shock and a tinge of fear. "You're not here for me, are you?" He asked while clutching the door as though he was prepared to shut it in her face if the scowl on her face was intended for him.

Her eyebrow twitched before she replied, "No, you're safe. It's with your brother that I have a bone to pick." Inuyasha let out a chuckle as he stepped to the side and let her in. He watched her walk up the stairs with her arms crossed, then he shook his head and made his way back down the hall where the rest of his family was having a good time.

As Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru's door she began to go over what she wanted to say. This whole situation brought a song to her mind. She tried to push it aside, but it wouldn't budge, it was stuck. _'This shit was all I knew, you and me only and I did it al for you, still you were lonely. We could've worked it out, but I guess things change. It's funny how someone else's success brings pain when you're no longer involved. That person has it all and you just stuck standing there. But I'm gonna need you to say something baby…'_ This made her more frustrated because this was just another problem added to a long list. Sesshomaru wasn't speaking to her, she was stuck in a pretend relationship with him, fan-girl vultures were circling them and waiting for a moment of weakness and now there's a song stuck in her head right when she's about to confront Sesshomaru. What did she do to deserve this?

Standing infront of his door she thought, 'I really should knock, but screw it. He better not be beating his meat or I swear I'll…' And with that she walked in. To her good fortune, Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk studying, but he was shirtless. Without looking up he said, "I already told you, I don't care how funny it is, I don't want to watch Hangover."

"So we're done with the silent treatment then?" He looked up at the sound of the unexpected voice, but gave no reply. "Are you done with the silent treatment? Because I'm done with you not speaking to me. All day yesterday and today you haven't said one word to me and, frankly, it's getting a little old. So, are we done here? Are you going to start speaking to me again?" Sesshomaru gave her a quick once over and then swirled his chair around to continue working, leaving Kagome to stare at his back. She was surprised by this and was unable to hold in her anger. "Oh no! Not this time. You are going to say something because I'm not going to stand here and let you treat me like this. You've got your panties all in a bunch because you came in second on the FIRST WEEK of a YEAR LONG competition! We have so many weeks left in this stupid competition that you shouldn't have a bitch fit because you lost THE FIRST WEEK!"

Without looking at her Sesshomaru gave a barely audible response though his rising anger was evident, "You don't understand."

Kagome huffed and snapped, "Well, why don't you help me understand, so we can get on the same page because right now I think you have a really fucked up idea of what's going on. All I did was join a band and sing a song. It's not my fault you didn't bring your 'A' game. Maybe you should stop slacking off and step it up this week!"

Sesshomaru stood so quickly that Kagome had to take an involuntary step back. She had really stepped into it this time. His eyes flashed red then faded to normal before he spoke, "I'm going to say this once so you better pay very close attention." Kagome gave a weak nod and he continued, "I will admit that my arrogance got the better of me last week. I believed that I could win no matter what I did. I was wrong, but that gives you no right to attack me. I haven't spoken to you all this time because I was afraid that I would take my frustrations out on you. It is not my intention to harm you or belittle you in any way because I have failed myself. I do not blame you for me failings, in fact, I respect you. It could even be said that I needed you. I had this whole school under my thumb and then you blew in and shook up my world. This competition has become interesting again and I want to thank you for inspiring this new change in me."

A silence fell between them. Kagome look hesitant for a moment, but deciding that now was not the time to turn timid, she asked, "So… you're not mad at me?"

Sesshomaru gave her a pointed look, "Of course not." He smirked, " It's just a little healthy competition."

Kagome looked down at her shoes. "So, there really wasn't a need for me to come here, huh?"

"No, but you're welcome to stay. I'm almost done with my homework. If you give me a few minutes we can watch a movie downstairs."

"You're family is down there watching Hangover, remember?"

"Then we'll watch something up here."

"Alright, that's cool." She hopped onto his bed, "What are you working on?"

*** Author's Note***

Ok, so here is the new chapter. I know it took forever in coming out, but I decided to cut it in half because it still wasn't finished. The second half should be out soon…. I hope. It'll probably take two weeks. If you really like this story then you can nominate it for an award. It's eligible now.

Remember to review! If it wasn't for all the people yelling at me to update this chapter would have sat in a box all summer. Thanks guys!


	11. The Inspirational Challenge

Eye of the Beholder

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the following songs:

Destiny's Child- Sweet Sixteen

R. Kelly- I Believe I Can Fly

Eminem- Lose Yourself

Kris Allen- Live Like We're Dying

Alicia Keys- Tell You Something

********* IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE*****************************

**Please go to my profile page for very important announcement.**

I just want to say THANK YOU to the people (or person) who nominated this story for Best Humor/Parody. You really made my year. I was so surprised and grateful by it. I just want to show you guys how much I really appreciate all of you. So, the next chapter is going to be something for you readers out there. Some people have sent me songs that they would love to see in the story. I was saving them for later, but when is later, right? So be on the look out for that chapter. Ok, you can read the story now.

Chapter 11: The Inspirational Challenge

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Sango snapped at the girl on the stool.

Kagome was rocking in her seat with excitement. In a few minutes Naraku will take his place on the stage and begin the battle. She had practiced this song all week. Today especially. She had sung the song in the shower, while blow drying her hair, in between bites of cereal, while walking to school, all day long. It was really a beautiful song and she was honored to be the one to perform it in front of the whole school. The worst part was that she had to perform last. It was the price of being last week's best, but she was so full of energy and nerves that she wanted to rush out on stage and sing the song right now.

She stopped her rocking once Naraku appeared at the stairs, straightening his tie before walking out on stage. The crowd erupted in cheers as he made his way to the center. He bowed to the people and humored them with a dramatic display of gratitude. "Thank you, thank you! You're too kind, honestly. Let's quiet down a bit so we can get this battle started." The students gave a final wave of cheers before hushing.

"Alright, last week the bands introduced themselves to you and I hope you enjoyed getting to know them." There were a few claps and whistles. "This week, however, I have asked the bands to show you what is truly important to them. I want them to inspire you, maybe even bring you to tears. So, without further ado, let's welcome the Dead Witches to the stage!"

Kagome watched as Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna rushed out on stage and took their positions. The lights dimmed then the music started. To her surprise it was Kagura who stepped up to sing.

"Couldn't tell ol' Jackie nothing. Sixteen thought she knew it all. She was searching for the love she missed, yeah. And so she ran away." She fell back into the group.

"Slow down you're moving way too fast. Sixteen, there's so much for you ahead. Sweet sixteen, do you know where you're running to?"

Kanna stepped forward for her part. "She fell in love with a man who was so fine. He made her promises, yeah. She didn't stop to think if he was serious. No, no, no. Until she had his baby! Sweet sixteen!" Kagome was moved by the lyrics. They really spoke to her. There were tons of girls who fell for a guy with no idea what they were getting themselves into. These girls sounded like a friend any girl could talk to. They became a shoulder to cry on. Kagome hardly noticed when Kikyo began to sing.

"I know you're feeling lonely. Who you gonna turn to? Feels like the world's closing in on you! Sweet sixteen, you need cherish what you have. You can forget about the past. Now you can start all over, you can start all over and - cherish your life!"

As they finished the song, the crowd clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Naraku once again stood middle stage and hushed the excited students. "Well, wasn't that just fantastic? The Dead Witches have really brought out the heavy artillery for this challenge! If this is how this battle started I can't wait to see the other acts. I'm so excited I don't think I can wait, so come out here and show us what you've got Speed Demons!"

The four boys ran out on stage and arranged themselves so that Hakudoshi stood closest to the audience. The other boys stood a couple feet back and then the music started. Kagome's body swayed to the soft music. When Hakudoshi began to sing she froze. "I used to think that I could not go on, and life was nothing but an awful song. But now I know the meaning of true love. I'm leaning on the everlasting arms! If I can see it, then I can do it. If I just believe it, there's nothing to it."

The other boys joined in softly, humming along with the melody. "I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar. I see me running through that open door. I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly." His voice was strong and beautiful. Kagome wondered how such a voice could come out of someone so small.

"See I was on the verge of breaking down. Sometimes the silence can seem so loud. There are miracles in life I must achieve. But, first I know it starts inside of me!" The crowd had joined in at the chorus and made the performance bigger than ever.

As the group sang the last few notes the crowd's singing died away too. But they continued to wave their cellphones in the air. At the end of the song there was a sudden wave of claps and cheers. The noised crashed on Kagome's ears. The boys bowed in gratitude and exited stage left. Naraku walked out on the stage, clapping all the while.

"Wow! We really are having a spectacular show. That was absolutely brilliant! Do you all agree?" The cheers and claps could be heard backstage where Kagome sat. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you all waiting, so let's have Perverted Dogs come out here and show us a little something!"

The cheers this time were a little louder than the cheers for the other groups. Kagome reasoned that they were cheering more for Inuyasha than anything else. The aforementioned boy and his band rushed out on stage, jumping and waving their arms in an effort to pump up the crowd. Kagome quirked a brow when Shippo took Inuyasha's place behind the keyboard and the hanyo stood behind the microphone, center stage. Soft music began to play which seemed uncharacteristic until a rough beat began to take over.

"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment; would you capture it or just let it slip? His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting, What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud. He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out. He's chokin. How? Everybody's jokin now. The clock's run out. Time's up over, blaow! Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity! Oh, there goes Rabbit. He choked. He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No, he won't have it. He knows his whole back's to these ropes. It don't matter, he's dope. He knows that, but he's broke. He's so stacked that he knows when he goes back to this mobile home, that's when it's back to the lab again, yo. This whole rhapsody. He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass again."

His words were a shock to the system. In a couple of seconds he had the ear of everyone in the room."You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go! You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo!" The crowd had adjusted to his style and even began to love it. Kagome peeked out to see the students jumping and head banging to the beat. They were really feeling him.

"No more games, I'ma change what you call rage. Tear this motha fuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged. I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed. I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage. But I kept rhymin and step writin the next cypher. Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper. All the pain inside amplified by the fact

that I can't get by with my 9 to 5 and I can't provide the right type of life for my family. Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers and it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer. This is my life and these times are so hard and it's getting even harder. Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus teeter totter. Caught up bein a father and a prima donna. Baby mama drama's screamin on and too much for me to wanna stay in one spot. Another jam or not has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail. I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot. Success is my only motha fuckin option, failure's not! Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go.I cannot grow old in Salem's lot. So here I go it's my shot. Feet fail me not cuz this may be the only opportunity that I got!"

The song ended with screams from the crowd. Inuyasha ran across the edge of the stage giving high fives to the people. It took a few minutes for the crowd to quiet down enough to hear the band give their thanks. That only sent them into another round of screams and cheers. Naraku walked out on the stage and allowed the band to head back stage. Inuyasha gave Kagome a thumbs up as he passed. She could only laugh at his little display. On stage, Naraku had finally gotten the crowd to shut up. "That was invigorating, don't you think? This show is really heating up. I know you all want me to shut up so you can get on with the show. So, let me present GODS OF TOKYO!"

Sesshomaru and his band walked calmly out on stage. Kagome's interest was piqued when she noticed that Sesshomaru had a beautiful guitar strapped to his back.

The song started right away. "Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up. We're hiding behind skin that's too tough. How come we don't say, "I love you" enough? 'Til it's too late, it's not too late. Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come and we could make a feast from these crumbs, and we're all staring down the barrel of a gun. So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?" Sesshomaru looked like he was having fun playing his guitar in front of everyone. Singing a song about something meaningful really brought out his personality. The one that's buried underneath all the ice and popularity bullshit.

"We gotta start looking at the hands of the time we've been given. If this is all we got then we gotta start thinking. If every second counts on a clock that's ticking. Gotta live like we're dying! We've only got 86,400 seconds in a day to turn it all around or to throw it all away. Gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say... Gotta live like we're dying!" Kagome watched him dance with his guitar like no one else was around. He actually looked pretty lame, but the fan-girls would be blind to that minor detail. Sesshomaru could never dance like a spaz. There's no way he could resemble a 10 year geeking it out while playing Rock Band. Nope, not Sesshomaru. He's awesome.

"You never know a good thing till it's gone. You never see a crash till it's head on. Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong? You never know a good thing till it's gone. We gotta start looking at the hands of the time we've been given. If this is all we got then we gotta start thinking. If every second counts on a clock that's ticking. Gotta live like we're dying! We've only got 86,400 seconds in a day to turn it all around or to throw it all away. Gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say... Gotta live like we're dying! Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying…" Even though Sesshomaru looked less cool than usual he sure could sing a catchy tune. Kagome was swaying and singing along to the chorus before she knew it. Then it hit her. The song was ending and she was up next.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Her freak out didn't last long before she was promptly slapped across the face. "What the hell was that for?" She screamed, only to have her mouth covered. The show was still going on after all. She settled for glaring at Sango instead.

"You need to chill. I can't have you getting all nervous right before we go on stage. It's a damn good song and you're a damn good singer. So, I suggest you suck it up and prance that pretty ass on that stage and perform this song better than how we practiced it. Got it?" Kagome could only nod since Sango was the one moving her head.

On stage, Naraku had taken up the mic. "Wow! Yet another amazing performance! I have never seen Sesshomaru that way. He really opened up for us tonight." The crowd cheered and whistled. "We have only one more group to go then we'll have to call it a night." The crowd booed. "I know, I know. I don't want it to end either, but rules are rules, yeah? So, now that I have thoroughly depressed you, let's bring out TANK!"

Kagome took a breath as Kohaku, Masurao, and Akari passed her to get on stage. Sango stayed back to push her up the stairs and whispered in her ear, "Don't fuck up, Higurashi." She gulped and shakily took her position.

Once the music started it seemed like her nerves had been swept away and the words poured out of her. "Get so caught up everyday trying to keep it all together, while the time it slips away. You see I know nothing last forever. Imagine there was no tomorrow. Imagine that I couldn't see your face. There would be no limit to my sorrow. So all I can say…" She wasn't singing this for her, but for them. The people out there who lost someone close to them. She wanted them to know they weren't alone. She wanted them to know it would be okay.

"I wanna tell you something, give you something show you in so many ways. 'Cause it would all mean nothing if I don't say something before it all goes away. Don't wanna wait to bring you flowers, waste another hour let alone another day. I'm gonna tell you something, show you something, won't wait 'til it's too late." Her world lifted with the song. She was floating on air, leaving all her fear on the ground. She put as many healing thoughts into the song as she could.

"Just lean on my shoulder. It's not over 'til it's over. Don't worry 'bout it 'cause I'm gonna make sure our bond gets stronger. I don't wanna wait until the storm and something's wrong and now your gone and I can't find ya!" Tears slipped down her cheeks. 'This is for you grandpa.' "I wanna tell you something, give you something, show you in so many ways..."

When the song finished she looked out at the crowd. Some people were crying, some were cuddled up to their honey, some were actually on the phone talking to people. She'd done it. Now she can go home, relax, and prepare for next week's hell.

**** Author's Note****

Well, there ya go. The second challenge. It took a long time to get here. I hope you liked it.

It's that time again. Time to choose which band is going to take top spot this week. Please send in your votes. Here's an example of a good vote:

Tank: 5 points

GOT: 5 points

PD: 5 points

DW: 5 points

SD: 5 points

Please copy this form or send in something similar. Votes like: TANK 5 or I vote for tank! Are cool, but they don't count. Hate to be a stickler, but adding up the points is hard enough. **Or go to my Google+ page and vote on the provided form. The link is on my profile page.**

Love you guys! So please review and keep me motivated. Remember to go to my profile page for the big announcement. Bye now!


	12. A Little Fun Part One

Eye of the Beholder

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the following songs:

Willow Smith - Whip My Hair

********* IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**************************************

**Please go to my profile page for a very important announcement.**

So, here is the long awaited fan chapter and because it's so late, you guys will get two fan chapters. I am sorry it took two years to get this out, but I have been working on an original piece and I allowed fan fiction to slip away from me because of comments from my family. Don't worry, I am not going to let anyone else discourage me from writing for you all from here on out.

Chapter 12: A Little Fun Part One

Kagome headed backstage as Naraku began to make his closing statements. Everyone was flitting about packing up all their things, but many of them spared a moment or two to compliment her on the performance. Sango clapped her on the shoulder, in passing, and said, "Thanks for not fucking it up." When Kagome looked back at her to reply, she almost walked into Inuyasha.

"Watch where you're going idiot! Just because you can sing doesn't mean you can just bowl people over!"

She stumbled back, a blush spread out over her cheeks. "It's not like I did it on purpose," she snapped back as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "besides, I wouldn't need to bowl you over back here, I just did it on stage."

Inuyasha was just opening his mouth to make a retort when Miroku came up from behind. "Ho, ho! She's got some spirit, huh? Must be all that adrenaline from the performance, makes people act a little nuts. How about we work that off in a more positive and less hostile way?" He looked from Kagome to Inuyasha expectantly, but neither seemed inclined to back down just yet.

Then, Inuyasha turned his back to them and grumbled, "I don't feel like throwing a party this week. You should have seen the mess from last time; my mom was furious."

"Okay, no party then." Miroku stroked his chin in the universal thinking pose. "We could go to that new karaoke bar on Main Street…?

"That seems cool," Kagome piped in.

"I ain't goin' to no karaoke bar," Inuyasha protested, looking even more put out.

Miroku took up his pose again. After a few moments of "Hm...hm," he finally got an idea. "Why don't we give a free concert in the park? We can perform, people can watch, and there's no clean up...How about that?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment as Miroku and Kagome stood by waiting. Time passed, boredom and impatience began to set in, then he said, "Alright, I'm in, but you'll have to set things up with the others."

Miroku's face broke out in a winning smile, completely wasted on his present company. "Don't worry about a thing." As inuyasha stomped off he turned to Kagome. "Would you be a dear and gather your bandmates in Roosevelt Park in two hours?"

"I'll try," she said, "but you know Sango. She's going to be a tough one."

"I will handle her, you just worry about the others."

"Consider it done." She gave a mocking salute and headed off.

Kagome dashed up her stairs two at a time, burst through her bedroom door, and threw open her closet. She had to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. She spotted a pair of khaki pants her mom had bought her during the summer that were a little too preppy for her tastes. She took them off the hanger and gave them a once over. A light bulb went off. She spread them out on the floor and grabbed a pair of scissors. She shred the right pant leg and cut the left one at the knee. Then stepped back to take a look at her handiwork. It still needed something. She took her art box off the shelf and pulled out a fat permanent marker. She drew simple cartoonish faces, stars, and bubbles on her pants. She swapped the fat marker for a thin one and began scribbling quotes in the leftover spaces. Now, they were perfect.

She pulled on a long-sleeved red shirt and a white T-shirt on top that was decorated with a rhinestone pooh bear. She sprayed the ends of her hair green and arranged it into two pinwheel pigtails. She lined her eyes with thick black eyeliner, strapped on a pair of black army boots on top of peppermint striped knee-high socks and she was ready to go.

As she reached for her bag, her phone rang. It was Miroku. "Sesshomaru won't do the concert. You have to get him to come." His voice was a little panicked.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

"You two are an item now, right? A thing?"

"Yeah, but that's just for school. You know that."

"Exactly, the whole school is going to be at the park in 30 minutes. If you're there and he isn't then that will not be a good look."

Kagome made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat before replying, "All right, all right, I'll try, but no promises."

"That's all I ask," he said cheerfully as he hung up. Kagome glared down at the phone in her hand. Part of her was tempted to throw it out the window; instead, she slipped the small bit of annoying plastic in her back pocket and made a detour to the Nishizawa house.

Sesshomaru was steadily drumming his pencil in an attempt to bang out an answer to his latest problem, an essay for English. For some reason, his mind was not focusing on analyzing the well-crafted prose of Edgar Allen Poe; instead it kept up a steady melody. '_Tell you something, give you something, show you in so many ways…'_ The song had played nonstop in the back of his mind since the battle. He kept picturing Kagome with her head tilted back, eyes brimmed with tears, lights bathing her in a white glow. She was -

Tap. Tap. Tap

He snapped out of his little day dream at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looked down at his open book. "_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."_ With an ironic snort he answered the door. His mother stood on the other side, hands folded in front of a purple paisley apron. "There is a young woman at the door for you," she said, her eyes drifted idly to the spread of books and papers laid out on his desk.

He nearly rolled his eyes. "Tell her I'm busy."

"It would not be wise to turn her away. I thought I raised you better," she chastised.

This time he really did roll his eyes before following his mother down the hall.

Kagome's foot tapped a rapid beat on the stoop. She flipped her phone open again to check the time. Only ten-seconds had passed since she last checked. It was the longest ten-seconds ever. She leaned over and peeked in one of the windows, but there was still no sign of Sesshomaru. Rolling her eyes, she called Miroku.

"Your prayers have been answered," he greeted.

"Guess where I am," Kagome demanded as she turned her back to the door.

"Hopefully, you are on your way here with the guy every girl wants to see," he replied, a smidgen of worry coloring his voice.

"No. I am standing outside of Sesshomaru's house waiting for him to come to the door. _Waiting_, Miroku. Did you catch that part?"

"Yes, yes. I caught it, but don't let it bother you. When you see him, try to do your best impression of a sweet, _patient_ girl and he'll do whatever you want."

"I don't think that is going to -

She could hear voices in the house. "Okay, fine, I'll do it. Gotta go." She managed to slip her phone back in her pocket just as the door was opening.

There stood Sesshomaru Nishizawa with his hair tied loosely at his shoulders, dressed in comfortable pants and a thin cardigan. His golden eyes nailing her to the spot and no matter how many times she saw him the effect was the same. Breathtaking.

"Is there something I could help you with?" he asked.

Kagome forced her mind to function and, in the process, forgot everything Miroku had just told her. "It's about time you made an appearance," she snapped instead.

"You should be happy. I'm a very busy person; if you are going to waste my time with your unbecoming attitude then I will return to my work at once." He made to close the door and Kagome jumped to stop him.

"No! Wait! We need you to be at the concert today," she said hurriedly.

"I have already done the battle at school. I will not participate in any of Inuyasha's foolish party games." He made to close the door again.

"But it's not Inuyasha's party," she blurted back, refusing to move away from the door, "Miroku is - Miroku and I are putting this together. Don't you think it would be more than a little odd if my so-called 'boyfriend' isn't there to support me?" She quirked an eyebrow expecting him to disagree.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. Then he sighed and said, "I will get my keys." Kagome didn't bother to hide her victorious grin as she skipped her way to his car.

"I hope you realize I am not doing this for you or that insipid friend of yours."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You're doing this to protect your silly plan. I got it." They pulled out of the driveway in silence.

Kagome sat twitching in her seat while Sesshomaru steadfastly ignored her. "Can we at least turn on the radio?" She asked, not liking the tension.

"Do as you please," he sighed and Kagome did a little happy dance in her seat before switching the radio on.

_I whip my hair back and forth. I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)._

"No," Sesshomaru protested and switched the station.

_I want all guys to come out to club Bubblicious downtown tonight. Sexy ladies get in - _

"Hey! I like that song!" She changed it back. _I whip my hair back and forth. I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it). _"Don't you dare change it. 'Do as you please,' remember?"

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Aw, don't be that way. It's a good song. Here, listen: Hop up out the bed turn my swag on. Pay no attention to them haters because we whip 'em off; and we ain't doin' nothin' wrong, so don't tell me nothin'. I'm just trying to have fun, so keep the party jumping. So whats up? You know they don't know what to do; we turn our back and whip our hair and just shake 'em off.

"See? It's not so bad." She gave him a little nudge with her elbow and an encouraging smile.

"Rubbish," Sesshomaru huffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It's not a musical masterpiece, but it's catchy." She watched his face for a reaction, but nothing came. Her ears twitched at the start of an all too familiar bridge. "Oh this is my favorite part! All my ladies if you feel it, gone and do it - do it - whip your hair. Don't matter if it's long, short - do it, do it, whip your hair! Your hair, your hair!"

"Please tell me you're done with this drivel?" His hands twitched on the wheel and his mouth seemed tighter than usual.

"Oh fine, it's over anyway." She shut the radio off completely. "There, do you feel better?"

"I'll feel better when this is over," he grumbled as they pulled into Roosevelt's parking lot.

**** Author's Note****

So, yeah, this chapter was looking a little long and I decided to just split it into two. That way you all would have a shorter wait for an update. The next chapter will be out next week. It is halfway finished, so no worries. I will definitely post it. Love you guys! Please review and keep me motivated. Remember to go to my profile page for the big announcement. Bye now!


	13. A Little Fun Part Two

**Eye of the Beholder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the following songs:

Escape The Fate - Not Good Enough For Truth In cliche

(Requested by: xXxBlessxThexFallxXx)

Glee Cast - Valerie

Everlife - Real Wild Child (Requested by: SengetsuPwnzU)

Stone Sour - Through Glass (Requested by: Dark Phoenix)

********* IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**************************************

**Please go to my profile page for a very important announcement.**

Chapter 13: A Little Fun

The place was packed. There were more cars than the lot could accommodate. People had started parking on the grass and in other places not meant for parking. Kagome's jaw fell down to her chest in shock. "There's no way all these people are here for the concert, is there?"

Sesshomaru did not reply, but parked his car on the grass next to a swing set, a safe distance from a dented pickup truck. Kagome didn't let his silence stop her curiosity. "Doesn't it seem like there are more people here than were at the party last week? Where do you think they came from?" Sesshomaru just strolled passed and keep his mouth shut.

There were people blasting music out of their cars, cracking open cans of beer, smoking cigarettes, and she could even see some shady deals going down in dark corners. Sesshomaru sniffed unpleasantly when they were suddenly stopped by Koga.

"Hey man, what's up? I didn't expect to see you here." He clapped Sesshomaru on the back and in the process, caught a glimpse of Kagome lagging behind him. "I see you're with your girl. Are you going to perform?" He took a quick look back towards the stage. "Are _we_ going to perform?" He leaned in close and KAgome got a whiff of what he had been smoking. " 'Cause if we are, I think we're still missing a few people."

Sesshomaru glowered at that boy, then replied, "No, _we_ will not be performing. I think I will do this one solo." He continued to make his way to the stage. He seemed to move through Koga like he wasn't there, leaving the dark-haired boy to stare after them with big, blue puppy-dog eyes.

"What's your problem?" Kagome heard him say just before the crowd closed in around them and Koga disappeared from view.

She gripped Sesshomaru by the arm to make him turn around. "What the hell was that about? Isn't he part of your band? How can you perform solo? That just seems rude!"

He pulled his arm away before speaking, "He was high and I refuse to perform with anyone who is anything but sober."

Kagome nodded her head slowly, thinking it over. "Makes sense."

Just then, Miroku took the stage. "Hello?" He tested the microphone, uncertain it was set up correctly. When he was certain it was functional, he said, "Good evening buxoms and stilts! Do we have a spectacular event planned for you all tonight! First and foremost, thank you for coming out to this _free _concert, we truly appreciate the support. This is not a contest, we are all just trying to work off some excess energy. Each of the bands will perform a song for you tonight and I think it is only fair that I start things off with my fellow bandmates. So here goes, 'Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche,' enjoy!"

The rest of Perverted Dogs filed onto the stage behind him and Shippo handed him his guitar. He began playing the first few chords as everyone else got in place. Then there was a crash of sounds as everyone else joined in."Hurtful words from my enemies of the last five years. What's it like to die alone? How does it feel when tears freeze when you cry? The blood in your veins is twenty below!" The crowd was slow to react, but Kagome could see a few people bobbing their heads along with the tune.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet. Out from the window see her back drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!" Shippo stepped and took over the second half of the chorus while Miroku sustained his last note.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet. Out from the window see her back drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!" He added his signature scream at the end which gave the song more of an edge.

"Something I cannot forget!" They sang together before Miroku took over the vocals again. "So for now, take this down a notch. Crash my car through your window! Make sure you're still alive,

Just in time to kill you!"

Bankotsu jumped onto one of the speakers and played around with his bass, showing off for the crowd while Miroku and Shippo traded off on the chorus. Then Shippo got his solo with a little added help from Miroku. "I can't take this take anymore! I can't take this take anymore! I can't take this take anymore!"

Miroku crooned in the background, "I cannot feel what you've done to me! What you've done to me!"

"I can't take this take anymore! What you've done to me." Shippo continued in his harsh screech. The crowd had finally gotten into the groove of the song and even Sesshomaru seemed to be enjoying himself. His stance was a little less stiff and he even allowed Kagome to wave his hand in the air, but made certain no one would mistake it for a voluntary action.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet. Out from the window see her back drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!" Miroku and Shippo ended the song together with Miroku playing that last notes on his guitar and Shiori beating a steady measure in the background.

Kagome cupped her mouth with her hands and screamed praises. In the midst of her jumping and waving a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and she started. She would have fallen over if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's steadying hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" snapped a harsh female voice. It took a moment for Kagome to realize it was Sango speaking.

"What's it matter? I'm here, aren't I?" she snapped back. She did not appreciate being embarrassed in front of Sesshomaru.

"It matters because we're up next. I've been looking all over this mad house for you, just to find you snuggled up with your artificial arm candy." She grabbed Kagome by the arm and started dragging her towards the stage.

"Wait!" she cried, wrenching her arm away. "I can't perform right now, I don't know which song we're doing."

"Maybe you should have shown up earlier, then you would have had time to rehearse with everybody else." Sango reached out to grab Kagome again, but the younger girl quickly stepped beyond reach.

"Come on, Sango! Have a heart! It would terrible if I got on stage and didn't know the words, especially after what we did earlier."

Sango looked from Kagome to the stage and back again, then said, "Fine. You go find Akari; she should have all the lyrics. I will go talk to Miroku and see if we can get all this settled."

The two girls started off on their on separate missions. Kagome took a few steps, paused, and called out to the quickly disappearing girl, "Hey Sango!"

"What now?" she barked back.

"Do you - Where is… Akari… exactly?" she asked sheepishly.

Sango closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying, "Backstage, you dolt."

Kagome laughed, a little embarrassed, and ran off to find the little guitarist.

She found Akari flirting with some guy sporting numerous tattoos. She was sitting on instrument cases giggling and twirling her hair around her finger. Without a single polite word, Kagome grabbed Akari by the arm and pulled her roughly off her seat. She squeaked in surprise and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. "What the hell?" she screamed while being dragged behind Kagome.

Once they were far enough away from the tatted distraction, Kagome whirled around and said, "Give me the lyrics to the song we're supposed to perform tonight. I don't know them."

"Why didn't you just ask? You didn't have to drag me away like that, you know?" Akari felt around in her many different pockets until she finally pulled out a wad of paper. She tossed the ball at Kagome and walked back to the guy. "Good luck!" she tossed over her shoulder.

Carefully, Kagome tried her best to restore the sheet of paper to its original rectangular shape. She read through the lyrics once and they didn't seem so bad. Pretty easy actually. She began to drum her fingers on one of the instrument cases trying to find the beat. Just then, Perverted Dogs took the stage, but there was something strange going on. The Dead Witches were on stage too, and Sango was standing center stage. The leather jacket she was wearing was gone exposing a crimson halter top and black mini skirt. She had even swapped out her boots for black heels. Further inspection revealed she had exchanged shoes with Kikyo. Kagome stood there with her mouth hanging open. What the hell was going on?

She ran out to where the audience stood and looked up at the weirdest thing she had ever seen. This was just too crazy.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to find Miroku. "You need to learn those lyrics before the end of this song. I just pulled off a miracle here and it would be nice if all my hard work wasn't wasted."

Kagome didn't say anything. She just nodded and put some distance between her and the freak show on stage. Behind her, a funky beat began to play followed by a rare sound, Sango's singing voice.

"Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you doing; and in my head I paint a picture. 'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess. And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me! Why don't you come on over Valerie?"

To say this was shocking would be an understatement. Sango was out in front of the crowd bouncing around in way that could only be described as idiotic based on her standards. It was like looking at a completely different person. Kagome knew if she did not land these lyrics, there was a cold steel-toed boot waiting to be inserted in her ass. She wandered further away from the stage in an attempt to gain a clearer picture of the melody.

She tried to tune out Sango's voice in the background, "Did you have to go to jail? Put your house all up for sale, did you get a good lawyer? I hope you didn't catch a ten. I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya! Now, you're shopping anywhere. Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy? And did you have to pay that fine that you were dodging all the time? Are you still dizzy?" It did have a catchy tune, though. That's when it hit her. She knew what she had to do.

As the song came to an end and the band filed off stage, Kagome met Sango at the bottom of the stairs. "I can do it!" she cried.

Sango pulled on her black leather coat and regained her usual demeanor. "Good, I don't want to be embarrassed for the second time today." She reached down and started peeling the heels off her feet. "Oh, and by the way, you owe me huge for that crap I had to do just now."

Kagome laughed, "Trust me, I already knew." She skipped past Sango up the stairs to the stage. As soon as the crowd saw her they started cheering. The hoots and hollers caused a blush to spend on her cheeks. She smiled prettily and waved. Kohaku walked out on stage next. He didn't bother to acknowledge the crowd, opting for the safety of his keyboard. Akari and Masurao ran out on stage right after followed by a surly Sango.

When everyone was at their places Kagome smiled and began. "I'm a Real Wild Child!" She screamed and the crowd erupted in cheers. "Well, I'm just outta school; like I'm real, real cool. Gotta dance like a fool. Got the message that I gotta be a wild one? Oo, yeah! I'm a wild one!" She looked out at the crowd to see people dancing and having fun; it brought a smile to her face and she started to have fun too.

"Gotta break it loose! Gonna keep 'em movin' wild. Gonna keep it swingin' baby. I'm a real wild child."

She moved over to Masurao and stood with her back to his as she sang out, "Gonna meet all my friends. Gonna have ourselves a ball. Gonna tell my friends. Gonna tell them all! That I'm a wild one. Oo, yeah! I'm a wild one!" She pretended to play along with him on her own invisible bass as she made her way back to center-stage.

"Gonna break it loose! Gonna keep 'em movin' wild. Gonna keep it swingin' baby. I'm a real wild child!" She ran from one side of the stage to the other giving everyone in the front row high-fives.

"I'm a real wild one. An' I like a wild fun. In a world gone crazy, everything seems hazy. I'm a wild one! Oo, yeah I'm a wild one!" She could feel the high energy in the air. She feel everyone in the crowd enjoying the song and it got her blood moving. She was having so much fun that she did not want the performance to end. The adrenaline coursing through her system made her feel higher than her performance earlier. She couldn't get enough.

"Gonna break it loose! Gonna keep 'em movin' wild! Gonna keep it swingin' baby! I'm a real wild child!" As the song ended she danced like no one else was around, jumped and waved her fists, and just sang until it over. When the last note rung out the crowd cheered. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and all she could think to do was thank them, thank everyone out there who was feeding her this awesome energy.

She bunny hopped down the backstage stairs. She was so hyped she couldn't imagine ever coming down, but she did. Quickly. Sesshomaru and Koga were backstage having a screaming match. Sesshomaru stood tall with a vein throbbing at his temple as he glared down at his bandmate. The rest of his band were just standing around watching.

"You can't do this! It's not just _your _band!" Koga screamed. His hands were balled in tight fists, his whole body was trembling with anger.

"I will not perform with someone who is inebriated. I will do this alone or we will not do this at all,"Sesshomaru snapped back. Everything about him seemed to scream "danger."

Koga breath puffed through his nose like some sort of bull. His eyes were wild. Then he looked around the room for help. No one moved. His eyes landed on Kagome. All the wildness vanished. He seemed as calm as a spring pond when he spoke next. "Fine. I'll sit this one out." Then he turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru stormed out on stage with his guitar in one hand and a stool in the other. It was a sight bordering on magical when he passed the curtains. His body language changed. He was relaxed, calm, but a little sad. He carefully placed the stool center stage and took his seat.

He adjusted the mic before starting, "I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. Oh God, it feels like forever! But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head. 'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head." Kagome looked at him, mesmerized. This was something different from anything he has performed in the challenge. She felt like she was looking at his soul. She could feel his loneliness. His sadness. His disappointed expectations.

"How much is real? So much to question. An epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything we thought came from the heart, but never did right from the start. Just listen to the noises, null and void instead of voices. Before you tell yourself it's just a different scene, remember it's just different from what you've seen!

"I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. Oh God, it feels like forever! But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head. 'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head!"

"And it's the stars! The stars that shine for you, yeah! And it's the stars! The stars that lie to you, yeah!" The strength of his voice left goosebumps all over her skin. Just then Koga tapped her on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What? You and Sesshomaru arguing? It's all right. It happens to all bands at some point, right?"

He laughed. His blue eyes sparkling in the light. "Yeah, but I don't want you to think I'm a bad guy. How about we go talk somewhere?"

"Sure, after Sesshomaru's song."

Koga laughed nervously. "I don't think he'll want to see me. Maybe if I talk to you, you could explain everything to him. I doubt he'll bite _your_ head off."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, then back at Koga. "I don't miss this," she replied uncertainly.

Koga grabbed her hand and began to lead her away. "Oh come on. You'll still be able to hear him, I promise. He probably won't even notice you're gone."

Kagome walked with him out to his van. Inside, was an old couch and shag carpet. It was like something out of the 70s. She looked around expecting to see lava lamps and disco balls. He was right about one thing, she could still hear Sesshomaru so she didn't miss the last line of his song, "Who are the stars? Who are the stars that lie?"

**** Author's Note****

I know you all have been waiting a really long time for me to update this story, so since I did something special for my birthday with my drabble I figured I should show some love to you guys. Love you guys! So please review and keep me motivated.

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


End file.
